The Forgotton Son The Secret Of The House Of El
by TheRandomHero
Summary: The story is a "what if" and has never been put into the Smallville or Superman mythologys. So this storyline which iff it ever would of happened, would have shaken up the Smallville storyline forever. Story also on Kryptonsite under my alias SilentAbys
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Son

_Written by Gary Millington_

"_You are not alone anymore Clark" Riya's Final words_

"_There are many secrets in the house of El" Kara_

**Prologue**

I walked through the sands of endless time with no destination in this long and pointless journey I call a life. How long I have been here? These are the one of many questions I still have been left unanswered. Who am I? Why am I here? Where do I come from? And all I get in answer is the whistle of the sand beneath my feet. I walk which I feel is for miles everyday of every month of every year hoping to find something anything to give me a reason for being here and all I am left with is the same feeling when I fall to sleep each night.

"You are alone"

The only time I am not alone is when the soul eaters are hungry the black lifeless demons who scour this domain looking for prey my only true companion in this world and they are my only true enemy. Though I feel there hatred burning within them and at times I do feel pity on them because apart from there appearance they are just like me trapped and lost in this zone of the damned.

But today was the day when my life would change forever.

I opened my eyes as the sand whipped up in my face the perfect wake up call, and yet I felt deep down that something was going to be different. I got up to my feet and immediately noticed a soul eater on the hill above stalking me. Same old routine the demons were always the opportunists for sneak attacks. But like every soul eater that approached him he would feel the tingling sensation round his neck and the predator would run with the vapour between its legs and disappear in the horizon. He looked down to see the only thing that kept him going on. A necklace which has been with all his life which has he knows been protecting him from the monsters from his fears and the symbol that was embedded on the crest of the crystal the letter S which he knew was his origin, his identity, his destiny. As much as thought of that feeling gave him hope that was not going to solve the feeling he had in his stomach he was starving getting a meal in this place was very hard to come by with insects and small serpents only on the menu he mite as well get a head start.

As I rummaged through the rocks to find my well earned breakfast the winds I noticed had changed direction very dramatically. Odd I thought but my driven objective for food pushed me into ignorance as I continued my search. As I lifted the rock I was pleased to see 2 scorpions startled by the sunlight making a run for the shade. And as I went to grab the main pincer I noticed the sky above me had went dark. Understanding the implication of this he decided breakfast can wait as he had never seen the sky react this way. A few sparks from the sky and bolts of yellow light came surging from the heavens. From the horizon I saw it strike the ground instantly the surface of the sand shook violently throwing him completely by surprise off his feet. I tried to use his hands to brace himself but slicing my hands hard against the rock I had once picked up.

I rived in agony as the blood slowly dripped from my ripped skin off my hand the ground was still shaking rapidly then before I could even brace myself. I felt myself getting tugged hard against the floor something was pulling me as I seemed to be gathering pace. I tried to grip the ground but my hands flailed helplessly in the sand like a massive boost of energy I was ripped from the ground and sent spiralling into the air stilling be pulled in the same direction. I gripped hard on my necklace hoping it would come to my rescue again but it did not respond. I managed to look into the direction I was heading it was a huge ray of light emanating from one spot I was moving through the air so fast I could feel my face hurting at the speed I was going. I was so close to the light now and surprising enough I saw soul eaters ahead of me vanishing into the this abyss I was unsure what lied in there but maybe it would be somewhere apart from here even if that place was death.

Contemplating my final moments I heard a voice coming from the vocal point It came through so clear like it had be amplified directly into my ear "RIYA!!!" with a loud bang the light vanished before I entered the light. I came spiralling to the sandy surface hitting hard against the floor. I seemed to role down a sand dune the hill was as steep as I came to an eventual stop and the bottom of hill everything inside of me hurt it felt like my entire body was deprived of energy. With whatever adrenaline in my body I urged myself to my feet my focus was very foggy as my eyes felt like they should be up at the top of my head. I closed my vision for a moment and when I came to opening them again I was took away with what I saw it was something he had never seen before. There stood 3 triangular pillows pointing into each other and in the middle of those pillows was a pedestal.

He slowly approached the object contemplating that whatever my inmates were sucked into I had missed my chance to join them for the good or bad I still wasn't sure. As I approached the pedestal a symbol stood on top of it and a first I did not understand what this meant but I clinched hard and removed my necklace and had to check twice the S symbol on the crest of the necklace was the same symbol that was on the pedestal. What this meant I did not know however the difference was the pedestals symbol was full of blood. Whoever touched this must have been having a rough day like I was. Then the wind was taken out of me and I was sent spiralling to the floor. I got up to see that I was not alone a single soul eater was also interested in the development. The more worrying concern I had was the necklace was not in my hand no more I was not protected he looked around and his guardian angel was nowhere to be found. He now released his worst nightmare was now a reality I had to face my fear alone.

The monster charged at me with great pace before I could react it zipped past me slicing my arm. Quickly returning it sliced my face as it circled me with no remorse slicing my leg my stomach it was to fast if only I had the power that it possessed to be as fast as it was my train of thought was blown out of my attention as the demon speared me but the bizarre thing was it went through me and I could feel it passing through my body as it left my back as if it was an exit I went to my knees as my body was to much in agony to stand with the damage this nemesis had inflicted but what I was about to hear shocked me "Thank you for a sharing." Even I talk to myself but this was different I looked behind me to see that it was not a soul eater I was seeing. I saw a man just like me same height same build. "Who are you?" was the only thing I could come to words. This man merely smiled as he responded in a cocky attitude. "I'm you…only a little more bizarre" Me I thought It sounded stupid but if this was me it's the first time I've seen my reflection before. He I, I wasn't sure had dark brown hair green eyes and a face that could bring justice or revenge on the world it was not up to someone else to decide his fate.

He charged at himself well the bizarre version and caught him sending him crashing into one of the pillars with all his mite punching into his own face again and again but all my opponent could say is

"You can't hurt me in the zone…Kryptonian"

Not understanding what he meant with a mere push I was sent flying backwards and landed right next to the pedestal but with amazement I also saw my guardian angel the necklace lay in the sand in my reach. The Bizarre me which I could only call it at the time charged toward me to finish me off with acrobatic effort I picked up the necklace I nipped myself onto my feet and pushed the necklace into his chest. The necklace surged into light and sent a light across his body as he raged in pain as the image of myself faded before me and he was reverted back to his soul eating black vapour ghost he once was at the same moment the necklace shattered into a dozen pieces in the sand. As the soul eater slowly approached I positioned myself facing my back towards the pedestal realised the 3 words that haunted me all my life were going to be my last. I slowly moved my bloodied hand to grip the top of the pedestal for leverage. I closed my eyes ready to face my fate "I….Stand…." My bloodied hand touch the S symbol and a raw entered my ears only knowing the soul eater was about to devour his prey. "…Alone"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was just another day in the chaotic life of Chloe Sullivan. In the Daily Planet in the busy city of Metropolis stories were flooding in and the planets young hotshot reporter was not wasting anytime. After the dealings with dark Thursday and the hole saga with General Zod dying down. After 2 months Chloe was getting back to a weird factor 2 which in laymans terms are normal. She was finishing the day with a story about weather anomalies in the north region causing electrical spikes in the North Pole pretty boring. But she had been able to run over in her head how the past 2 months had happened.

Well there's Clark Kent farm boy by day superhero by night but he was her flannel wearing kryptonian alien best friend. I'm worried about him as I always was he hadn't really spoke about the time Zod had trapped him in Phantom zone were all the galaxies most big and bad are kept under lock and key. And then he's lost Riya perhaps the last surviving kryptonian apart from him. I Don't want to push the subject but he was back on Earth and that was the main thing.

Then there was Lana Lang now dating Metropolis's wealthiest bachelor and now making Clark go into super pining mode after all Lana was the love of his life and now is sleeping with the enemy.

This brings me to Lana's boyfriend Lex Luthor Owner of multibillion dollar franchise known as Luthorcorp. But its underground operations including meteor affected collection, 33.1, Cloning Facilities, U.F.O's. Lets just say Mr Luthor and Luthor jnr have got more than a sales pitch going on.

There's my cousin Lois Lane who is now a hotshot reporter for the inquisitor the daily planets rival may I add which when it comes to story scoops all bets are off. But I'm hoping she's ok ever since the amazing Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow which she doesn't know about. Bowed out of Smallville leaving her in his wake to fight for the knew supreme fighting force of the justice league she's been mending her broken heart with Ice cream and Titanic DVD fest for a month.

And then there's me and I what can I say I have a good job, great car, great friends but what was usually missing out of her life she hated admitting the most…. no boyfriend. Clark has been her infatuation since she was 10 but she didn't want to ruin there friendship. Then there was Jimmy Olsen her first, but they had just recently being back in the dating game when Jimmy broke up with her 3 weeks ago because he knew deep down Chloe cared about Clark a lot more than him and that was that.

God she thought why I can't find someone who I don't have to compare with Clark. Because she knows the whole man of steel is hard to beat and make her heart flutter ever so faster to bad I cant meet someone just like Clark.

She checked her watch 5.00pm clocking off time and soak myself in a nice hot bubble bath. That seemed to put a smile on her face even though that was short lived as Jimmy completely blanked her attempt to say hi as she left for the exit. She felt all alone as she headed down the lift to her car and another lonely evening for Miss Sullivan.

Outside the parking lot of the planet she headed for the second floor of the multi story car park noticing the change of weather as dark clouds were closing in on the busy city "oh great rain." She approached her Mini Cooper her pride and joy fiddling with the keys to open the door. Then a flash of lightning and thunder echoed through the hall making her jump and loosing her keys on the tarmac floor. "Get a grip Chloe not like a bit of thunder and lightning will hurt you" as she got up a young voice responded behind them. "But we will if you don't give us those keys" she turned around to see 2 youths with huds over there heads one with a baseball bat. Chloe stuttered back as another flash a lightning a lot closer to the building. But the youths stepped closer "Listen lady we can do this the easy way or the hard way" showing the bat ready to swing as reassurance. Chloe went to pass the keys closest youth with the bat. She was inches from giving in when a flash of light brighter than a lightning bolt from the sky caught the 2 youths attention immediately grabbed her pepper spray and sprayed the nearest one of them and quickly kicked the were the sun don't shine sending him to the floor she forgot the car and made a run for it.

It was dark now but she continued through the back allies hearing the youths behind her as she travelled through the alleyways she could hear a building raw like a plane but there was no airport nearby. But she was more concerned with her life here. But in mid pondering her heal come loose and she slipped heavily falling flat on the floor banging her head on the floor. Her focus was bleary but she could here the raw getting louder in her ears and like a rush of wind in the ally a bright light consumed the area and then as quickly as it was there it quickly diminished. The youths did not see this light as they were still round the corner but they rounded the corner to see Chloe sprawled on the floor struggling to move the bigger youth licked his lips "I think its lunch time" then from the far reach of the alleyway they heard trash bins fall over. That startled the youths knowing someone was coming and grabbed Chloe's keys and made a run for it leaving Chloe all alone in the back alleys where someone from the darkened streets was approaching.

His head felt like it all mashed up as he struggled to get on his feet knocking over a metal cylinder making abrupt noise which made his head worse. He gazed at the floor realising he wasn't on sand this wasn't even rock it was something else as he focused more as the ringing in ears seemed to subside, he noticed he was surrounding by tall blocks squares standing as far as the eye can see.

"Were am I?" another question added to his list he thought he then got a rush of energy like he had never felt before and his eyesight focused and his head thankfully stopped to ache.

He slowly moved through this new surrounding trying to put the pieces together I was in sand fighting that bizarre soul eater, a bright light and now this. He was about to continue debating when something caught his sight on the floor he stepped closer with curiosity and with utmost shock he realised it was a women lying on the floor. He hesitated for a moment this was the first time he'd seen someone apart from a soul eater. He knelt beside her and turned her on her back letting him see her face. "This is a dream" he said to himself but as he touched her face rubbing her cheek he knew she was real.

"Clark…" was a faint response by the girl as she rubbed into his hand with her face in comfort. He did not know what Clark was but for a moment unsure why he felt a bit flushed by this physical contact but was more concerned why she was on the floor.

"Are you o.k.?"

Chloe opened her eyes to blaringly see the outline of her savoir he was the same build as Clark but the voice sounded different. She focused to see by surprise it wasn't her man of steel but without knowing who he was she went on attack grabbing her pepper spray from her pocket and sprayed him right in the eyes. He flinched and fell backwards holding his face feeling it burn the eyes from the sockets.

"What…is…this magic?" he stuttered.

Chloe got to her feet holding the spray near him then stepping back in horror as he was a lot taller and muscular and wasn't a youth she realised that he may have been helping.

"I'm sorry I thought you were one of those punks."

He merely regained his composure and looked at her with his blared vision.

"Punks?" He responded these words have no meaning or understanding to him. As his focused quickly returned and the burning sensation subsided he noticed she was up on her feet holding her leg.

"You are injured?" He said approaching her.

She responded to him with a smile that seemed to catch him off guard.

"Don't worry about me I'm just clumsy" taking a long look at him noticing the ragged clothes which look like they should have been trendy in the dark ages as they were scraped and torn but looking at him he didn't have any cuts or scrapes on the exposed skin, which she realised was looking at a bit more longer than she should have been.

"But you look worse off than poor innocent me?" she added

He merely looked down to see the his torn garments and noticed he had no longer any injuries from the battle he had just ensued which made him even more confused.

"I…I…where are we?" was the shyest response he gave to her.

She studied him for a moment is he serious he doesn't look like he's an alley cat of the day, damn he's defiantly not seeing a part of his six pack through his wet shirt. Stop it she thought you don't even know who this guy was.

"Metropolis…your not from around here are you?" she

He still was looking at the tall buildings that seemed to consume the entire region as far as the eye could see.

"You could say that…" as he regained his focus back to this blond haired stranger.

She slowly approached him "Well I want to thank you for saving me from those creeps"

Not understanding what she meant he hadn't done anything apart from being thrown into a new world of wonders.

"I think I know what you mean" he replied thinking about the past few moments before he was brought here.

Then her arm stretched out "I'm Chloe by the way"

He smiled the first person he had met outside his prison he'd learnt to call the desert lands.

"Chloe…" her name seemed to linger there in his mind for a moment.

He took her hand which felt soft in his "I am so glad to meet you" he said with an underlining statement embedded in his response.

"And you are…" she puzzled with anticipation.

He looked at Chloe with a blank expression.

She giggled "Your name silly?"

He still continued an unemotional look "Name…I…" just as this slow lingering conversation Chloe checked her pockets.

"Damn!! Those kids took my car keys" she spluttered in utter annoyance.

He didn't understand "Is that bad?" he confusingly shrugging his shoulders.

Chloe didn't know if he was being funny or really had a screw loose.

"When someone has taken your mini cooper estate and no way to get home I would say yes it's bad…" as she finished she seemed to stumble. As quick as she stumbled to become the victim of the pavement again, her would be rescuer caught her mid fall.

Chloe felt the world beginning to spin but realised the concern on his face.

"You don't look well…Chloe" Trying to get use to her name.

"I just feel dizzy must off bumped my head" she said slurring her tone.

"What can I do?" asking hoping she knew the answer.

Her eye's seemed to close as she whispered "Hospital would be g…"

Chloe had fell unconscious with no more information. I was alone again left to my thoughts what is hospital? As my thoughts pondered footsteps from behind caught my attention. Turning behind revealed the 3 large men from the shadows carrying some form of wooden arm length clubs

"You shouldn't be hanging round with your girlfriend playing pâté cake in the alleyways of Metropolis young man you don't know what lurks round the corners" said the central figure of the three.

Confused at what the word pate cake meant but I presumed that girlfriend meant Chloe perhaps these peoples costume that the female of the species is pronounced as girlfriend but whatever the case I kindly gestured.

"Erm…Thank you I will watch out for…corners"

The three men exchanged bemused looks and the central figure of the group chuckled his response.

"You're pretty funny but enough jokes hand over what you got"

I looked at him blankly.

"Why would I hand over what I've got" knowing whatever the case I had nothing of value.

The robust gentlemen gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Because if you don't I am going to bust your head open with my trusty baseball bat do you understand that"

I now understood perfectly that was a threat but these men were not his enemy, the only enemy I had was soul eaters why would these people threaten him he posed no threat.

But I felt a rush of protection over Chloe the girlfriend as they called her. Even though they had only met I knew her life was in danger if I don't find hospital whatever that meant Chloe mite not wake up after all death was a oh to familiar experience in the desert lands and I wanted to put those memory's in the back of my head and stay there.

I lay Chloe carefully on the floor and stood to face what now seemed to be my first enemy of my new surroundings knowing all to well the last battle was only one soul eater in my prison of solitude. But I now faced 3 separate entities of this Metropolis as Chloe had called it unknown to what powers they posses.

The first man charged at me with his wooden bat swinging. As he went to swing at my face it felt like everything went into slow motion I moved easily in time out the way of the bats path. Everything went back to normal speed what just happened he did not know. The second attacker swung his bat right at my face then the slow motion came through my senses again, slowing the speed and the surroundings to give me enough time to reach the bat with my hand and stop it mid swing. I felt no struggle or movement from the bat as the opponent struggled helplessly to pull it out of my grip.

"Ahh…It won't budge…" as he strained to pull it out my grip but I felt no struggle at all. I however realised the 3rd and final attacker swung his bat but even without the slowed perception that seemed to happen when danger was imminent but I also caught his bat with his other hand. Both attackers flailed helplessly as I held there wooden weapons in place. It was actually quite amusing to see them struggle but in my amusement I didn't however realise the 1st attackers had managed to position himself behind me. With both of my hands preoccupied with gripping his accomplice's weapons he swung hard and fast and even with this new found awareness technique I grit my teeth to expect a huge anguish of pain. The bat smashed hard into my back and shattered into pieces. I still waited for the pain to shoot up my body but as the seconds ticked by not even a hint of bone crunching pain he felt something hit him but it felt like a stone skimming of his back. The three hooligans stared in amazement as I was not fazed by the attack. I was beginning to lose patience if my ability to be able to take punishment is great…I wonder.

I squeezed is grip tighter on the bats that I had hold of and instantly they shattered into pieces causing the 2 attackers to fall head first on the ground.

"What type of freak are you? Let's get outta here" He shouted to me as the 2 made a run for it.

The 3rd however tried to sneak away into the shadows but I grabbed him annoyed by there behaviour.

"Please don't hurt me ill do anything you want?" the man said realising I had accidentally lifted him into the air not knowing my new found strength.

I looked at Chloe realising he may have a use.

"You will tell me were I can find…hospital"

The man with legs dangling he pointed erratically.

"Walk down the end of the alleyway and turn left you wont miss it please let me go"

I released my grip and the man fell to the ground with a thump quickly making a swift exit.

I picked Chloe up gently making she was safe in my grasp I felt a overwhelming urge of protection over her as he made his way to the hospital as he realised his destiny had indeed had changed looking at Chloe hopefully for the better.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the response so far and just to let people aware as they are getting a little confused about the switch of first person P.O.V to a normal scene. The only time when it is in the single P.O.V it will be are main character now known as "Adam" as this his in essence his story…

**Chapter 2**

Her head felt like jelly as she slowly opened eyes expecting to see payment when it was hospital monitors and a comfy bed and realized she was in the hospital. She then slowly looked at the corner off the bed to the window to see her would be rescuer standing looking out into the night his look of confusion as he looked out to the skyscrapers and monuments he reminded her of when she saw metropolis for the first time the amazement she felt like it was a whole new world she was staring at but to him she knew it meant something more to him but she would like to know why?

His attention diverted to the bed to see she was awake.

"You're alive!" He said with utmost relief.

Chloe was surprised by his reaction as he walked to her bed side. She giggled at his over exaggeration,

"I took a bump on the head you know not like I'm writing my memoirs just yet…"

He sat on the chair next to her bed so he was eye level with her as she continued.

"…I just don't understand why a complete stranger would willingly risk there life for someone they don't even know"

He sat silent for a moment considering what she said and tried to be as honest as he could.

"All my life I've learnt that trust is something I cannot rely on but you are different to the people I've seen I can sense the kindness and the good in your heart and I suppose that's the only motivation I need"

She was took back for a moment as she in that one sentence learnt more about him than she did the time in the alleyway.

"Are you ok…?" he asked

Realizing her jaw had dropped and her mouth wide open, realizing what she was doing and closed her lips in embarrassment.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and slowly queried.

"Your face, why is it changing color?"

Oh my god Chloe thought to herself I'm blushing I never blush well accept for a certain farm boy. But that was the thing he reminded her a lot of Clark mentally and god physically. "Stop it Chloe" she said in her mind what are you doing yes he's attractive but you don't even know him…you don't even his know his name!!

As she stared into my eyes I felt largely uncomfortable I felt tingling sensation in my head maybe it was a climate change he wasn't sure. She eventually snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"It's nothing…its just…that's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me"

She gave a caring smile that made her light up the room he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away and he knew it wasn't hunger. But another woman walked into the room the feeling and the tingliness subsided when he looked away from Chloe.

Chloe turned to the nurse and smiled

"So what's the prognosis doc?"

The nurse smiled "Well you have a minor concussion but you should be ok to leave within the hour"

Chloe was relieved she spent enough time in hospitals to last a lifetime.

The nurse turned to me and handed me a small square object with a white thin piece of material.

"You need to fill out these forms so we can discharge your girlfriend" she said as she walked out the door before Chloe could say anything she was gone.

She turned at him to see him staring at this board with amazement. She didn't know if she was mad, annoyed, upset or worried every emotion run through her head but she said sarcastically.

"Girlfriend?"

He looked back to her and nodded and wasn't concerned or showed regret as he explained.

"I carried you to the hospital after getting directions from the…punks…" remembering the way she had addressed them.

"…I brought you to the women and said your name and when you was put on a bed as we were running to this place they asked what relation was you to me and not knowing what she meant I remembered what the punk said so I just said girlfriend, I was grateful because they allowed me stay with you to make sure you were ok"

Chloe trying to take it all in was contemplating was this guy completely nuts or was he a dream come true.

Even though feeling uncomfortable she couldn't forget what he had done for her.

"Nice save…and mite I say pretty smooth"

She giggled to herself trying to stop half way from sounding like a school girl, now who was acting smooth she thought to herself.

He merely watched her not understanding what she meant he thought she was thanking him for saving her so he smiled at her.

"You're welcome Chloe"

She bit her lip to hide her giggling so he's funny too another tick on my chart.

She noticing he was holding the pen over the paper, were it said his name on the chart he was actually holding. She built up in excitement knowing what she wanted to know since the first time they met which officially was 2 hours ago.

"So am I finally going to know the identity of my hero of the day?"

He looked up with a confused look on his face.

Chloe sarcastically gestured loosing patience.

"You're Name???"

He seemed to stare blankly into her eyes then spoke calmly but what he said took Chloe by complete surprise.

"I don't know?"

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat but thought he was joking trying to laugh but when he didn't laugh with her he realized he was serious.

"Really what do you have amnesia or something" she asked cringing oh way to play the question Chloe you're suppose to a reporter cursing herself in her tired head.

He did not sound offended he shook his head to reassure her.

"No I remember most of my life I just was never given a name"

She responded quickly but carefully "What about your parents?"

He seemed to be trying to think and said strain fully trying to remember.

"My childhood is very fuzzy but I don't remember my parents"

She was beginning to feel sorry for him she realized what a life without parents could do.

"Then how have you been surviving do you have friends family?"

She saw his expression change into sadness and he spoke the words he had learnt to say all his life.

"I've been alone"

I went to get up from the seat as the memories of that horrible place I called home came flooding back to me. But Chloe had stopped me by placing her soft warm hand into my own then tightening her grip. She smiled affectionately into his eyes causing that pain in his stomach to return the tingling in my head came back as I tried to hide the discomfort I felt as the sweat bridged my forehead.

She spoke so softly making me feel the sensation more.

"Well how about I give you a name I cant be calling you guy or man?"

She pondered a moment she had never had the honour of naming someone before. But what I was more concerned was that her hand was still firmly in mine, was it physical contact with these people making him unwell or was it something more disturbing he did not know.

"Well…I look at you and I see…Adam" she said staring deeper into my eyes hoping for acceptance.

I slowly thought for a moment as sweat began to slip down my face.

"Adam…it will take some getting use to?"

But she reassured me by putting her other hand on top of my hand which already held her other hand within mine.

"Well Adam…I really like it" smiling that smile that seemed to make his arms go weak but she noticed this.

I stumbled backwards as the tingling sensation reached my eyes as they started to heat up so I broke the hold as I went to rub my eyes but they burned my skin on touch.

Chloe went to get up from her bed ignoring the throbbing headache and went to his side holding him by his broad shoulders realizing the same felt similar to Clark in more ways than one.

"Hey…are you alright??" she said with utmost concern.

I tried to respond but could hear the concern in her voice as my eyes were tight shut.

"It's my eyes there burning!!" he said in agony before she could even get the attention of the nurse she watched him open his eyes at what she saw was more of a surprise than fear. His eyes were glowing with crimson red and a hint of flames around his once blue colour and like a pressure cooker being released a faint red beam came from both of his eyes and hit the bed that Chloe was once lying on and the material went black and catching a flame. He felt the burning sensation fade and his vision returned but to panic as the seeing the bed alight but luckily enough she used the jug of water that was on supply to wash over the flames and extinguish it.

She turned to face me jaw dropped as the silence was unbearable. I needed to get out of there fast the look of horror on her face was too much to take.

"Chloe…I'm…Sorry" I concluded whispering breathlessly and headed for the door she must think I'm some sort of monster like those men did.

"Adam wait!!" she pleaded as he went to the door.

I wanted the need to be far away from her I'm dangerous, I nearly killed her I felt the need to run as I did I felt the wind trail past me and corridors streaming past me and before I even knew I was outside of the building from once I came in. I didn't understand how can I be in one place and then another in a blink of an eye but I decided to walk into the shadows into the night and try and not bring anymore attention to my newly found traits that up to now have only brought pain and misery to this world.

In the hospital Chloe stood alone in her room as just a moment passed when her newly found friend Adam was just with her at her side and in with a rush of wind he was gone. And there was no fear no concern within her there was only a great feeling of de ja vou, because the abilities that she has just witness Adam just do are not scary, they were all to familiar.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chloe was back home from the hospital in her apartment above the talon in the town of Smallville after her cousin Lois Lane had picked her up. Lois had noticed that Chloe was staring into her mug of cocoa has the vapors soothed her head.

"Penny for your thoughts Chlo" Lois said sitting next to her and putting around her she always felt like the big sister figure to Chloe and always knew when something was wrong.

"It's nothing Lo…really" trying to force a smile which was Lois was not buying it. Lois sighed in annoyance

"Your not still pouting over Jimmy our you, because I said I'd break his legs if he brought you down"

Chloe smiled and shook her head.

"No Lois it's not Jimmy"

Lois quickly responded hoping to catch her off guard.

"Oh Chloe it's not our very own flannel wearing farm boy who's started upsetting you because I will gladly break his legs without any provocation"

Chloe responded with a mixture of frustration and sarcasm.

"No…Clark and I are fine …seriously Lois its just been a long day" all she really was thinking about was Adam she was really worried about him and even though they only spent a matter of hours together.

Lois knew something was up but she only hoped Chloe would tell her in time. A moment later there was a knock at the door. Lois got up and slowly opened the door and expressed a stubborn look at the visitor.

"Smallville…surprisingly late for a change"

Clark Kent walked into the room with an immediate apologetic look.

"Sorry…" as he tried to think of an excuse rather than

_I've been chasing phantoms across the eastern seaboard._

Lois shook her head and turned to her cousin.

"Well its not me you should be apologizing to…now if you'll excuse me I'll get back to work" Even though it was down stairs. Clark let Lois passed and heard Chloe thank her for what she had done. He Sat on the table in front of her while she lifted her knees to her chest and sat pondering in deep thought.

"Chloe…I said I was sorry" Clark spoke with deep regret.

Chloe shook her head realizing she was not paying attention.

"Clark it's not your fault, your not suppose to be on my beck and call you know" she smiled reassuring him.

He then asked the most grueling part of the conversation.

"What happened?"

Chloe sighed trying to put together the events piece by piece.

"I was leaving the planet to get my car when these thugs try to take my keys. I managed to get away into the alleyway but clumsy me slipped and hit my head"

Clark's blood boiled angry at himself as he gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"They didn't hurt you did they"

She hesitated for a moment but didn't know how to tell him because she knew this was something Clark needed to know about but how he would react she wasn't sure.

"Clark they took my car…no-one touched me...its just" Chloe trying to put into context how to put it.

"Chloe, What Happened?" not raising voice just sounding more concerned.

"Someone saved me from the gang Clark!" she said in her raised tone.

Clark sat quiet for a moment squinting his eyes trying to put two and two together.

"How?" he finally asked

Chloe was surprisingly annoyed by that remark responded quite sarcastically

"Clark you're not the only one in the world who has the hero complex you know. If it wasn't for Adam I don't know what would have happened."

He looked closely in her eyes.

"What else is it Chloe? Is it about this Adam?"

Chloe sighed in defeat she couldn't hide the truth from him it was impossible he was her best friend.

"I still don't know how but he stopped the gang but he took me to the hospital and waited with me while I was out of it…"

She seemed to move closer to him to make sure no-one could walk in while she said what she was about to say as she.

"When I came to we started talking…and we really hit it off, it was weird it was like I was the first girl he had ever talked to it was so cute" reliving the moment in the hospital room.

"Chloe…" Clark said in a surprisingly un-amused tone wanting to get to the point.

"Sorry…Sorry…" She said trying to hide her blushing which was hard to do as he could read right through her.

She continued "Its just after a while he began to become distracted and started to really sweat and started complaining about his eyes were burning"

Clark didn't understand were this was leading as she concluded.

"Clark…if I hadn't moved to help him I would have been a barbecue…he had burnt through my bed and it caught fire."

Clark tried to hide his surprise but shrugged his shoulders.

"So this Adam has heat vision there was bound to be a meteor infected human who was going to have that ability"

Chloe annoyingly grunted as he had interrupted her.

"Clark that wasn't all he panicked and he made a very swift exit if you know what I mean"

Clark blankly stared at her she realized he didn't, it was surprising how Clark and Adam shared similar traits.

"I mean he super sped himself out of there in a fraction of a second just like you can"

Now this got his attention he then realized why Chloe was reluctant to tell him.

"So there's a possibility that this Adam has got some of my abilities as he shown any ability of strength?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders as she replied.

"That could explain how he stopped the gang but Clark, Adam's only seemed to have only started to develop these abilities he was shocked as I am when he toasted the room"

"Well what do we know about him?" Clark quickly probed bringing out the investigative reporter into him that always made Chloe tense because she knew he would some day make a great reporter if it wasn't for saving the world and driving tractors.

"That's the thing…I named him Adam apart from that he doesn't know anything about his life his parents nothing."

Clark tried to put this in context.

"Let me get this straight a complete stranger saves you from a gang asking nothing in return but has some resembling abilities of mine but has no memory of who he is or where he comes from"

Chloe sighed with relief as Clark finally understood.

"Yes my big dumb alien, we have a possible meteor infected super John Doe"

Clark got up from the table

"Listen I'll get back to the farm and speak to Oliver see if the Justice League our aware of this new guys presence"

Before he could even look back she had already got her coat on ready to leave he swore she had super speed and she wasn't telling him.

"Were you going?" he said abruptly, she merely brushed off the question.

"Clark, I feel like Adam is my responsibility and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him and even the man of steel would have to agree on that one."

Clark sighed in defeat for even all his abilities there was one thing he was weak of apart from Kryptonite and that was trying to win a argument with a Sullivan or a Lane.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys im back now just to let you know the book is now complete on k-site but I will upload the remaining chapters of this story throughout the day. As then I can move onto the sequal which has also been completed and awaiting to be uploaded.

This chapter is a very interesting chapter as it is a meeting with our new found hero and two iconic characters from SV that he will have to deal with in a lot more in the sequal to the FS (Forgotten Son)

**Chapter 4**

I walked through the night as I seemed to leave the busy town and walked following this long endless path my destination unsure, all I knew I wanted to make my presence out of sight even though these numerous pillars of light were shining on the floor as these metal boxes with wheels flew by with incredible speed. I seemed to pass a large sign as he tried to read what it said

"Welcome to…Smallville?"

I was surprised that I could seem to understand this language of this planet. But it was now I was beginning to realise why I was imprisoned in the desert lands he was a danger to the people around him. Now these un-awakened powers were starting to surface and my fear was what I was truly capable of.

In his moment of pondering he stepped onto the road without realising.

All I heard was an almighty screeching noise and looked to see one of these rolling objects coming to an abrupt halt. This one was different to the other ones it was a lot smoother and more of a shine coming off its metal hood and was a lot louder perhaps more powerful. But a man exited the craft I was surprised mostly by his lack of hair in-fact looking closely he did not have any hair at all. Another person exited from the other side this time she was female like Chloe but this one was different she had longer black hair and was a lot smaller than Chloe. But both occupants of this machine were looking at him very annoyed.

"Damn it Clark I nearly hit you…" the bald headed man stopped in mid-sentence realising it wasn't who he thought it was. That was the second time I had heard this name mentioned previously by Chloe who is this Clark?

The man concluded still annoyed.

"Sorry you remind me of someone…but still I don't care who you are you cant just walk into the middle of the road you could have been killed" as he took a few steps towards me.

I noticed the women come between us both and turned to him.

"Lex take it easy it was just a mistake every one makes them even you."

I wanted to leave as being round people I was at risk at hurting them though even though the feelings had not returned since I was with Chloe.

"I apologise this place is all new to me I am not use to this chaotic town"

The girl turned to me and smiled.

"I doubt chaotic would be a word I would use for Smallville but weird is defiantly one of them…but don't worry there's no hard feelings right Lex"

Turning back to face him and he let out a small smile.

"I suppose not just be more careful in the future…alright"

I nodded hoping they would leave now.

The man studied me for a moment then approached and held out his hand.

"I'm Lex… Lex Luthur" I accepted his hand and returned the gesture.

"I'm…Adam" remembering his newly given name.

Lex looked over him again noticing his torn clothes. Actually realising he was about the same age as Lana and Clark and was very built up and buff just like his former farm boy best friend. Just the thoughts of having that type of friendship again got him to wonder looking at Adam how the resemblances to Clark were amazing and thinking on that note got him to wonder a extraordinary notion and even Lana's surprise was shown as he asked.

"So Adam if you're new to the town and struggling to settle in come to the Talon on Matthews street and maybe I mite be able to pull some strings to get you a job in my plant if your interested?"

Adam wasn't sure what he was offering him entirely.

"A…Job?"

Lex smiled underlining his previous statement.

"Of course you look well equipped and strong enough to work for Luthurcorp just drop into the talon and speak to Lana she manages it, and we can arrange a meeting to discuss we can help you and you help us."

I was surprisingly shocked how nice this Lex was being to me even though I did not entirely know what he was offering to me. But the main thing was he did not look at me in fear as a monster, I was merely one of his people and he was offering me help.

"Thank you Lex" I said cheerfully

Lex let out a whisker of a smile

"I'll see you round Adam"

I nodded in conclusion

As they got back in there metal box and sped away with great acceleration, maybe I could get one of those thinks they seemed to be what this species feels comfortable in. But he looked at the road ahead of him as Lex and Lana disappeared out of sight, and knew for the moment all he could do was keep walking down it hoping that his answer would lie at the end were his destiny would finally be revealed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Smallville the Kent farm was pretty quiet as the moon shone through the balcony of the barn where Clark and Chloe had decided to go to so they could try and theorize about there mysterious John Doe in Adam without the constant interruption of Lois trying to get a scoop into the story.

Chloe noticed Clark had remained mostly quiet from the whole trip down to the farm.

"You know I can't do this investigating without my trusty sidekick you know?"

She smiled nudging him slightly.

Clark let out a whisker of smile as he responded.

"I know Chloe its just there someone out there who seems to have half my powers that we know already of and there's a possibility he may develop all of them in the time to come just like I did its just…"

Chloe finished his sentence.

"…that you've gone through this scenario before"

She continued looking at the missing people cases report in the last month on her laptop.

"Clark is there a possibility that another kryptonian could have slipped through the net that you're not aware of"

Clark immediately responded in a quite abrupt tone that even took her by surprise.

"Chloe after Riya was killed I'm the last of my people and I've learned to accept that"

She looked at him studying his reaction and softened her own tone.

"Hey I didn't want to bring up Riya I know how hard it's been for you"

She was surprised when he rubbed the top of her hand making a shiver run down his spine.

"Sorry Chlo…ever since Riya, Zod, The Phantoms and Lex and Lana…" The end of the sentence drifted off she knew that was the hardest thing than fighting phantoms fighting General Zod, just seeing Lana the women he truly loved in the arms of a man he used to call his best friend, now sadly his enemy made him sick to his stomach.

"…I just get a little edgy about the little things."

"Clark don't say sorry how many times have a taken a load off at you I think I can take one for the team"

Clark smiled she was glad to see it was a rare occurrence after the turmoiled last few months.

"Now with this whole Adam thing I'm starting to wonder"

As he got up from the sofa Chloe realized he was holding something else back.

"Come on Clark it's me…spill"

He sighed in reply trying to remember the words not the scenes of that horrific moment.

"In the fortress with Raya she said something to me before she died that I have never truly understood what she meant…"You are not alone anymore"

Chloe stood by the out stretched barn window that had spent some many of these moments by good and bad.

"Clark she could have meant anything by that but if there is a distinct possibility that Adam could be the reason don't you want to find out"

He thought about it for a moment he was about to open his mouth in answer as his cell phone rang in his pocket. He flipped it open to answer,

"Hello?"

"Boy scout this is Green Arrow"

Clark realized it was Oliver Queen but replied annoyingly.

"I thought we were going to negotiate the codename"

"You haven't really given me a reason to yet?" Oliver Laughed on the other line as he continued.

"How's Watchtower?"

Clark looked at Chloe trying not to show his jealousy. She gets a cool name and I'm left with a 1st grade training name.

"She's alright just a little shaken up but I think she'll pull through"

"I haven't caught a deadly virus you know?" she shouted so Olli could here as well.

"I'll take that as affirmative"

Clark tried change the subject

"So have you had any developments into our mystery saviour?"

Oliver Laughed

"Boy Scout, do I detect a bit of jealousy in that remark?"

"No I'm not jealous I just want to know who this guy is"

"Were still looking into it nothing so far…but that's not why I called"

"What's up?"

"It's actually what's down Boy Scout, how fast can you be in Cairo?"

Clark checked his watch

"About 15 minutes why?"

"Let's just say team justice needs a bit of a demolition job at one of Luthurcorp's finest industrial plants thought you'd be interested"

"Let me just check"

Chloe already knew his question.

"Yes Clark, you can go play with your friends just be back before 9"

"I'll be there"

Oliver's reacted quickly

"Very well operation Cue ball is underway I'll send you the co-ordinates on your cell Boy Scout. Aquaman Cyborg & Impulse will meet you there I will be recon…see you in Cairo"

The phone went dead Clark smiled at least this will take things off his mind.

"Chloe I wont be long I swear just help yourself to my secret stash under my desk"

"Clark Kent I can't believe you have a secret stash all this time without telling me what would your mother say"

"Well she's back tomorrow so one more secret wont hurt will it?"

Chloe sighed as he grabbed his coat.

"I don't know your clocking some serious secret keeping mileage you know"

He had super sped before she had even finished his sentence. Boys will be boys when it comes to saving the world and kicking evil straight in the ass. Her thoughts trailed to Adam she hoped he was o.k.

Over half an hour passed as she worked tiredly on the net at reports on how do deal with amnesia, lost and found and bringing the wall of weird out of retirement that she had now saved as a website for keep sake trying to find anything similar occurrences from the 5 years from the first meteor shower and seeing if there was an connection to Adam or not. She took a strawberry cream from his stash as she waited for the computer and then it came up with the famous words no matches found. She slammed her computer shut in annoyance she normally wouldn't get this agitated but she felt like Adam was her responsibility now and she needed to help him find out his past. Well come to thing about it she would need to find him first typical reporter working backwards. She rubbed her eyes with fatigue it had been a long day hard day's work times 2 she thought as she snuggled into the sofa as her eyes seemed to slip into darkness and to sleep.

Her eyes immediately opened to the sound of a piece of metal falling on the ground from the ground below. She slowly got up from the couch.

"Clark?"

There was no response there was just a peculiar noise coming from down there like a humming wind.

"Clark is that you?"

Still there was no response as she slowly walked to the balcony edge. As she was about to lean over the low hum and subsided and she looked over nothing was there just a few tools sprayed across the floor.

"You're going nuts Chlo"

She turned round to see a black animal like face staring at her only a couple of feet away. She was frozen as she realized what she was staring the only way she could describe it was black ghost hovering above the floor it was a phantom.

The Phantom growled loudly at her as Chloe could only take a couple of steps afraid for her life she had never seen a phantom up close before as it slowly slithered towards her with its razor sharp claws raised as if it was ready to pounce. She was all alone unable to do anything she only had a matter of seconds before she was going to become a victim to the cannibalistic tendencies that phantoms do to humans which she had already seen done on a video tape. Her hands shook trembling in fear because her man of steel was half way across the world she wanted to cry out but what could I do there was no-one… How could she forget? She had one chance and hoped that he could here her as she screamed out his name with all her mite as the phantom charged at her to claim its next victim.


	7. Chapter 6

I walked through this never ending road that was called Smallville. I wasn't sure what I would find at the end of the road. I started to feel like I was at the desert walking endlessly with no end in sight. No he thought nothing could be worse than that prison he was trapped in from as long as he can remember. As I took my next step an almighty high pitch scream roared violently in my ears. I hit the ground as it was agony like someone was beside me screaming but 10 times worse. But the noise seemed to dimmer then from the noise I made out a voice.

"ADAM!!!"

That voice he remembered as the voice seemed to echo through his ear drums.

"CHLOE?"

But she was nowhere in sight but the voice seemed to be thrumming in my head like it was a beacon drawing me to its direction. Without thought without hesitation I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to Chloe's voice she was in trouble and I would not allow her to be in trouble because it was my fault to start with. I was amazed as trees and the road passed be in shades of light I was very close now I turned a corner closed my eyes still hearing her voice like it was beating, beating in my heart I opened my eyes and realized in shock what was coming up in my vision fast trying to stop but to no avail as I went head first crashing hard into a large wooden door.

Chloe screamed to the top of her voice for him as the phantom charged at her. Then with a loud crash the barn door came down with a loud thud. The phantom immediately stopped in his tracks looking down below as the dust had billowed across the sandy floor creating a shroud of mist in the lower level. Chloe also slowly looking back, however realizing this monster was only a meter in distance between them. Then like a rush of wind ripping through the mist and like a slow breeze catching her blond locks in the air, her call had been answered as Adam stood between her and the phantom with no intention of letting it through.

I looked at its face, angry were ever I would go they would follow why was I cursed with them would they forever be in my shadows haunting me.

"You will not hurt Chloe, like you hurt me!!"

With the speed of light I used my fist and swung as hard as I could into the phantoms grotesque face sending it spiraling into the wall crashing straight through it causing a hole to appear in its place. I stared at my fist and smiled realizing after all these years I was no longer afraid.

"Things are different now" clenching his fist hard realizing he seemed to have 10 times the strength he had from the time in the sand, maybe it these new found powers weren't so bad after all. But he heard her trembling behind him he slowly turned and seen her whole body shaking with fear, but was it because of the phantom or was it me. But she smiled with relief as the fear seemed to fade knowing that I would not let anything happen to her.

"Chloe…I heard your voice like it was within me…I don't understand what's happening to me, what I'm turning into?"

She smiled reassuringly as she spoke softly.

"Its ok I'm just so glad you're…wait a minute how did you know about the phantoms?"

Before I could respond, she looked in horror and tried to alert me.

"ADAM WATCH OUT!!!"

A moment later I felt a jab as claws seemed to slash into my back and grip tightly, as Chloe watched with horror as the phantom had come back into the barn at high pace and speared into Adam back first sending them spiraling both through the balcony support and smashing hard onto the concrete floor.

Adam had managed to maneuver his body so that he wouldn't take Chloe for the ride, as she looked down knowing he could be seriously hurt but the phantom was no were in sight. She come racing down the stairs to his side but to her relief he was starting to get up himself quick healing another trait of Clark's.

"Are you alright?" she said with utmost concern as all he did was concentrating were the soul eater was.

"Chloe…you need to get out of here" he said sensing that it was still lurking in the shadows. She didn't budge as he heard a low growl from the other end of the barn. He grabbed her shoulders just tight enough to know he was serious.

"Chloe…Go!!!" she slowly backed off with a tear in her eye. And closed her eyes and ran for the exit. Thankfully she was not followed, now I was alone to face my nightmare.

"SHOW YOURSELF!!" I demanded, with a loud whistle the phantom charged straight for me with a great pace knocking him straight off my feet spiraling into a wooden support that held up this structure snapping it in half as I went through it smashing into containers.

It came straight for me as I struggled to my feet grabbing me by the throat and throwing me back up to the second level falling hard into a table just before impact finding It funny that I knew what the object was but the moment faded as the wood and shrapnel met my face head on.

I felt the blood trickle from my face but in the debris of the table I saw Chloe's face on a picture but it was damaged. The thought of Chloe in danger hurt or worse I felt something building up inside of me I felt anger, rage and hatred towards the soul eater. I would not allow anything to happen to her and I just didn't know why.

He saw the death eater from the corner of his eye preparing to finish me off. A quickly pounced up and with his newly acquired speed with a fraction of a second he had pounced up and had grabbed the soul eater head on and drove him to the ground making the ground shake but my enemy had left its claws outstretched piercing my lower leg. Ignoring the pain and hit the phantom in the face while it lay on the ground strike after strike I felt the strength increasing with every attack sending the black ghost deeper into the ground with my fist. But it managed to block one of my fists and used my own momentum to get thrown into the air not for the first time.

Chloe watched from the outside as the frame of the barn shook as ground shaking thumps echoed through the night. But with another loud crash Adam crashed through the barn causing yet another hole in the badly damaged barn. Adam fell hard rolling into the mud barely moving.

"Adam!!" Chloe shouted running to him.

He held out his hand as he was crawling to his knees.

"No…Stay Back!!" He pleaded as the blood run down his face where the glass had shattered in his face. Clark never bled before in a battle maybe Adam wasn't indestructible like she had first believed.

The Phantom had also exited the barn and noticed Chloe and charged at her, Adam however was still on his knee's trying to use whatever energy he had left to get on his feet he saw the fear returning into her eyes as the soul eater was seconds away from reaching her.

But he watched as all his senses slowed down like in the alleyway and he saw a man ran with great speed and he stopped right in front of the soul eater and Chloe but I was more concerned what this new stranger held out something at the phantom whatever it was it shone as bright as the stars. The familiar warmth and protection swept over me like I had felt this sensation before closing my eyes to embrace it. When I reopened my eyes the soul eater was gone and the light vanished as.

Chloe was never happier to see him than now.

"Clark thank god"

"I heard you scream from Cairo I told Oliver to hold back till I came to check on you, I'm glad I did"

Clark's surprise as Chloe pushed past him.

"Oh my god…Adam"

Clark turned round to see him battered bruised and bloody the phantom had gave him a hell of a beating after all even Clark wasn't stupid enough to take on a phantom without the House of El crystal which sends them back to the Phantom Zone.

Chloe came to Adam's side as he tried to get up on his own strength.

"You are insane do you know that going against a phantom all by yourself was suicidal even it was to protect me"

But Clark added walking up to them both.

"If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be alive and I wouldn't have got here in time"

Clark was surprised that Adam didn't say anything but looked right into his eyes.

"You must be Adam; Chloe has told me some interesting things about you"

Adam looked at Chloe then back to this man and realized who this was.

"You are the one…known as…Clark" he said breathlessly.

Clark and Adam seemed to be trying to trance each other out as neither of them blinked. Chloe stepped between them to bring them back to reality.

"Hey id liked to continue this manly introduction…" as she turned to Adam "…your hurt we got to get you inside"

Adam tried to step back but his leg would not let him.

"I…am fine"

"Fine my ass" Chloe said very annoyed by his stubbiness.

She turned to Clark

"Clark tell him!"

Clark tried to hide his smile and his tone.

"I don't think that will be a problem" pointing behind her.

Chloe looked round to see Adam had collapsed on the ground.

"Don't worry he's just exhausted" Clark reassured his worried best friend as he seemed to x-ray Adams inside out to check for internal damage nothing that cant be patched up.

Chloe watched as Clark picked up Adam gently with no effort what so ever. But looked at the barn too see the damage that was entailed.

"Chloe I've never seen someone cause that much damage before except…"

Chloe finished sentence pointing at his direction.

"You"

As they walked to the house not to far from the barn with Adam in arms he concluded.

"Whatever the case Chlo…I need to find out who he is and were hell he came from?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

The voices echoed in the light that consumed all around him.

The feeling of warmth he felt belonged to it.

"_They are the greatest gift we could ever ask for"_ a woman spoke with endless joy.

"_They will be the pride of our race, they will bring peace and hope to the universe"_ said a man with importance and stature.

Then the light seemed to fade and darkness consumed it. Cries of pain and screams of fear echoed through my ears making me fall to my knees.

"What's happening please tell me?" I shouted out but my voice remained silent not letting me speak the words I desperately wanted to say.

The man's voice returned but more of haste and desperation.

"_We must hurry; we only have minutes before its to late"_

The women cried out with supposed realization.

"_No!!! There is only one working pod available"_

"_Then…it leaves us with only one option…we must choose"_

A flash of lightning as the women cried in sorrow as this man said in conclusion.

"_I am so sorry…my son"_

A loud raw echoed behind me and I slowly looked behind to see a blue hole of energy before I could even react I was taken off my feet and with all my mite I tried to fight but I was enveloped in the blue energy and a flash of light I heard a new voice one that seemed to strike fear in my heart.

"_Welcome to the Phantom Zone…Tor-El"_

And that's when I woke up.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

My heart was beating so fast I had never had a nightmare that intense so real before. My body felt stiff like he done 10 rounds with a soul eater. "Oh wait" I thought to myself

I did.

I sat up in this quite soft framed pedestal I was lying on it was surprisingly comfy. I looked around this place was different it was a large room full of pictures, clothing and Chloe.

Chloe I jumped she was fast a sleep in the chair next to his bed.

I slowly got up trying not to disturb her and watched her for a moment and thought she looked uncomfortable so with much delicacy, I gently picked her out of the chair and nestled her gently into the bed were I once lay. She seemed to nuzzle into the pillow with satisfaction I felt a sensation in my stomach making shivers up my spine I tried to ignore but knelt down beside and felt like I could look at her all day. I hesitantly reached over and stroked her heavenly blond her out of her face at his touched she seem to put a smile on her while she slept. But the tingling sensation in my eyes started to act up again so I sadly had to leave the bed side and headed out of the room.

The sensation had faded as I seem to walk down the stairs to the lower level of this house. I had never seen a place like this it was so structured it felt like this place was built to hold a huge family. But I needed fresh air the thought of family and togetherness made me feel unwelcome. As I walked across the dusty road and lay against part of the wooden fence that had not been damaged in the fight, the sun shone in my face it felt like I was being embraced.

"Good morning" said a voice from behind him.

Clark walked up to him relieved that he was up and about. Adam still stared into the sunlight for a moment the way that he would if he ever felt down it after all that the sun was the main reason Clark had his powers.

"I suppose it is" Adam said turning his head to Clark noticing he was looking at me up and down.

"Well one thing for sure you sure heal fast" Clark said in an ironic tone.

Adam looked down to see all his cuts and bruises on his body were gone he couldn't explain it he had ensued an onslaught. How is he even standing?

"I'm…not sure" Adam said trying his best to disguise his surprise but he added trying to change the subject.

"I think I should be thanking you for letting me stay in this place" looking at like any child would on his first day on a farm. Clark replied with his own gratitude.

"Hey any one who saves Chloe deserves my thanks it was the least I could do"

Adam looked at him for a moment Clark must know he had powers to say that but why is he not afraid of me.

Clark noticed that Adam was reluctant and very edgy like he was afraid of being round people.

"Adam…I know about your abilities…" Clark said as casual as it could say it. Adam stepped back but Clark held out his hands with calmness.

"…and I know you're afraid that with these abilities you will hurt someone"

Adam looked up at the window were Chloe was still sleeping and gently nodded.

Clark noticed this but try to reassure him.

"But I can help you…help you control your power and you will soon realize that your abilities are a gift and not a curse"

Adam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want to help me…you don't even know me?"

Clark put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Because I went through the same thing"

Clark looked away to the fields and concentrated and Adam watched in amazement. Clark's eyes went crimson red and released a thin bean of heat into a small patch of field which slowly caught a light and as quick as he did, Clark breathed in and released a breath which made the field gust violently which also caused the fire to go out instantly. Adam jaw dropped in amazement and stuttered in his response.

"You…have abilities to?"

Clark smiled as he nodded because he didn't feel pushed to be able to share his secret with Adam because apart from the whole alien from another planet thing, Adam was just like him struggling to cope with a gift which in essence Clark had gave him from the meteor shower.

"So are you hungry?" Clark added but heard Adam's stomach growl loudly.

"A little" Adam said actually as he could recall he hadn't eaten which felt like days.

Half an hour passed and Clark and Adam didn't talk much at the table as together they were already on there second helpings. Clark had also given Adam a set of new clothes which were a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans which fit perfectly.

"This food…Is incredible!!" Adam said as he burrowed through scrambled eggs.

But before Clark could accept this he was beat to it as the familiar sarcasm came from the stairs.

"Wow Clark's food getting thumbs up you must be from another planet"

Simultaneously Clark and Adam seemed to stop mid way from devouring the contents on there forks and both stared intently at her for there own different reasons.

Chloe realized she had made a faux par as the whole other planets subject should be avoided when it came to guests and certain company.

She approached the table as she noticed Adam trying to keep his head firmly concentrated on his meal.

"Thanks for tucking me in" she said softly as she sat next to Adam.

His cheeks went red in a flush as Clark hid his chuckle in his sip of orange.

"Err…You looked uncomfortable" the rest of his sentence trailed off into his food.

But Chloe gave a convincing kick under the table hitting Clark in the shins getting his attention. Clark knew what had to be done now,

"Adam…I think its time you show me what you can do"

Adam slowly rose up from the seat looking at Chloe.

"I don't know…I've already caused so much damage" looking out the window to see the crippled barn.

Chloe intervened walking to the door.

"Come on, I'm wearing fire proof clothing today"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I stood in the field with Chloe as Clark had gone to retrieve something from what was left of the barn. I noticed she would occasionally glance over at me witch I found uncomfortable he couldn't understand why I would rather fight with a phantom all over again.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern. I slowly turned to face the way she gleamed in the sunlight brought a chill to my stomach. I nodded trying not to make her worry there was so much going through in my mind this world, the phantoms, the powers, the dreams. How can someone cope with this heavy burden on there own? Then I noticed Clark come over with a wooden object I couldn't describe but realizing that he seemed to be he had all these powers and not be affected in that way.

Clark launched the object onto the ground with authority and smiled.

"I never thought I'd ever need this again"

Chloe laughed as she pointed at the scorch marks still embedded into this contraption.

"What is it?" I asked with no possible explanation.

"This…" Clark explained "…is going to help you master some of your powers"

I stared at him blankly. Clark approached me and stood beside my shoulder like a tutor would be by his student.

"First I want you to try and burn that bull's eye on the dummies chest"

"Burn the dummy…how?"

A whole twenty minutes had passed after that question and Adam had tried and tried but nothing the dummy still stood un-singed.

"This is hopeless how can I burn something with no idea how to summon the powers. How did you do it?"

Clark looked at him then turning a shade of red what was it with these people that made them change colour at a rapid pace. But Chloe answered the question in Clark's embarrassment.

"I think Lana Lang had something to do with it"

"Knock it off Chloe!" Clark flustered as Adam merely raised an eyebrow in confusion, however the name Lana did remind him of the girl who he met with Lex, before he could ask if they had any connection Chloe jumped in realization.

"I got it! Adam try again, but this time I want you to think of what you desire the most"

"Desire?" he questioned

Clark intercepted Chloe's reply knowing were this conversation was leading.

"Chloe…I think this is getting a bit personal don't you think?"

"Nonsense, your not feeling uncomfortable our you Adam?

Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Should I be?"

"See Clark, were all adults here" Chloe concluded and turned to face Adam who seemed to not realize were she was leading to.

"Whenever you're ready" she said with a reassuring smile.

Adam focused on the object known as a dummy not sure what he was supposed to be doing.

"It's not working?" he said in frustration but Chloe had other ideas as she bit her bottom lip as she knew what triggered heat vision and what could have triggered it when they were both alone in the hospital ward.

Without Adam noticing as he was concentrating so rigorously she slipped her hand into his and interlocked her fingers around his now tense fingers. The sensation caused Adams focus and thoughts go into overdrive and without a second passing a massive bolt of flame exited from his pupils and hit the dummy's bull's eye and causing it to explode into small pieces of shrapnel.

Clark stood speechless as it seemed to be snowing with brown flakes. Adam closed his eyes and opened them with disbelief as he turned to Chloe who had the biggest smile on her face.

"How…How did you…" Adam stuttered his questioning.

Chloe tried to hide her flattery as her eyes looked to the heavens above.

"Listen I've got to go to work" Chloe quickly responded trying not to giggle.

Clark immediately offered to save the embarrassing situation which was escalating.

"I'll drive you…Adam do you want to come?"

Adam shook his head.

"I think I want to practice more"

I watched as Clark and Chloe entered the large metal object with wheels they called a truck as Chloe had gave me a peculiar wave that I returned the gesture not sure if this was how this species said goodbye. Then I felt the loneliness fill my heart again as they were out of sight. I looked at what was left of the dummy with more confusion on top of confusion that ran through my fragile mind.

Time had passed and I had explored this place known as Kent Farm which had said on the box by the entrance. I had decided to re-enter the barn feeling the chills were my battle with the phantom had ensued. As I walked to the top level of the barn remembering this was where Chloe had stood with the fear in her eyes. The thought of that brought angry feelings within me, as I tried to suppress it but also remembering the scream that echoed through my ears. In a flash like with no control, like it was an instinctive reaction I had punched a wooden frame straight through as my anger had for a moment taken control.

I breathed heavily trying to suppress this uncomfortable emotion and bury it back within me. As I approached the desk which I had sadly broken, there was a small rectangular box no bigger than the size of my hand nestled beneath the rubble. I picked up the box and was fascinated by the illustrious patterns which surrounded the object there was a metal latch in the front on the box. Letting my intrigue get the better of me, I opened the latch and lifted to lid of the box to reveal a green stone of uneven shape.

The green stone then began to glow for a moment and for a bizarre reason I felt really tired but also feeling tingling in my fingers. I looked at my hands to see my veins from my hand heading up to my arms were swelling in a green color. Then my chest went so tight as I found it difficult to catch my breath immediately dropping the box with the weird glowing stone. As the box hit the floor I lost all feeling in my legs and I dropped to the floor as box hit the ground making the stone jump out of it and rolling next to me as I was unable to move. Whatever was happening to me it was something to do with this rock. I went to grab the rock the moment I touch the smooth surface it burned through my skin causing me to shout out with uncontrollable urge. I let go as I could feel head spin causing my focus to weaken in and out of darkness seemed to filter into the corners of my vision then consumed into nothingness.

Martha Kent stood by the gates to her farm as the limousine had dropped her off by the entrance. She couldn't wait to see the look on her sons face as she had finished the senate conference ahead of schedule. She missed Clark so much she did feel guilty at times that she didn't spent half the time she did last year. But Clark was a man now he could take care of himself in more ways than one. But Jonathan her late husband wanted her to do this, to carry on what he had left off before he died, and she would not let his legacy die in vain. As she walked across the dusty path she had done many, many times before she looked at the house to see Clark as promised had watered her special plants by the doorstep. She turned the corner of her house and it took her a moment to realize what she was seeing. Planks of panels scattered across the ground, parts of her fence were missing, but worst of all as she looked up to her barn as she contemplated how many holes were all over it.

"Oh my god…" were the only words that exited her mouth.

She took a step closer and like a trigger point a loud cry of agony exited the barn making her jump out of her skin.

"Clark?" she didn't wait even in her high heels she ran towards the barn.

She entered what was left of her the barn seeing a huge crater in the middle of the room and the pieces of glass, wood and metal scattered across the entire area. But more worryingly she heard a low grown from above; she raced up the stairs in fear like every mother would.

"CLARK!?" she shouted as she reached the last step.

It took her a moment to realize as she thought it was Clark, but realized this man was wearing Clark's clothes but it wasn't her son. But what was more disturbing he lay unconscious on the floor not moving. She then heard the familiar hum that she had described as a curse in there lives as the piece of kryptonite lying next to this young man. She stood confused why a human would be affected by kryptonite but realized she should help this poor boy who looked in effect the same age as Clark. She ran to his side and noticed his arms were covered in swollen green veins the same way Clark's did when he was infected. She found the box also lying by his side and she hastily put the rock back in its place and closed the box tight.

She lifted the boys head up as his veins swelling subsided but he did not respond.

"Come on…Wake up…." She pleaded as she gently shook him.

His eyes rustled as he slowly opened them and a peculiar response came from the boy.

"Mother…?"

Martha was taken back as he still shown a great amount of haziness and confusion.

"No sweetheart…my names Martha" slowly helping to his feet as his strength was returning to him she could feel.

"What's yours?" she added as he seemed to rub his head to stop it spinning.

He responded in tired and confused.

"Tor-El…I mean Adam"

Martha tried to hide the surprise of what his first attempt of his name was but wasn't sure she should push the subject till she got him into the house.

"Ok Adam, are you a friend of Clark's?"

Adam looked at her trying to comprehend the word friend. He was gradually beginning to come to terms with the language of these people but there were still some terms and phrases he was yet to understand. But the term friend had come up a couple of times and then thought of Chloe and had some idea what she now meant.

"Chloe's my…Girlfriend" he spoke hesitantly.

Martha's nose seemed to crinkle with complete surprise.

"Oh…I had no idea Chloe had a new boyfriend ever since Jimmy and Chloe broke up, she has been a little down."

Adam cocked his head slightly in her statement.

"Jimmy?"

Martha was surprised at his blandness at mentioning Chloe's ex-boyfriend. But she was more concerned at getting him in the house.

"Listen why do we come inside has a glass of lemonade and you can tell me a little bit about yourself"

They walked down the stairs as he knew there was nothing much he could tell her about himself, but she added stopping his train of thought.

"And maybe you can tell me what happened to my barn?"

Adam noticed she was glaring at him like a mother would a child if he had done something bad. And he knew for the first time in his life he felt the feeling like he was in big trouble.


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey guys hope your enjoying the story so far just to let you know the first person interaction with Adam will now start to fade out as our main character is starting to interact more I will start making the story from a normal multi spec POV please review and rate with your thoughts so far thanks again here is the next instalment._

**Chapter 10**

Clark returned to the farm from metropolis in his truck. He smiled to himself remembering how quiet Chloe had been and the distinctive color in her cheeks where all the way to the Daily Planet. He shook his head in amusement as he got out the truck, but noticed that Adam was nowhere to be seen. He opened the door to the house to find Adam drinking a glass of lemonade. But it was who he was drinking the lemonade with.

"Mom!" he said with utmost joy.

Martha smiled and got up of the chair and ran to his open arms.

"Hey sweetie!" she said as she was held in Clark's embrace.

Adam watched as the two of them shared the tender embrace and now realized that Martha was Clark's mother. But at the same time felt envious of that, would he ever be held by his own mother wherever, whoever she was.

"I was getting to know your new friend Adam here"

Adam smiled as he continued to drink into the glass.

But Martha then pulled Clark by the arm as she continued.

"Clark can I have a word with you?"

Adam watched as the two left the room and exited the door and seemed to talk outside. But he decided maybe this would be a good chance to perfect his ability of hearing. He closed his eyes and concentrated in their direction it took a moment but he then heard Martha's voice vaguely.

"Clark I was lying in there, I have barely got a name out of him he knows nothing about who he is and were he came from."

Adam focused harder and the response from Clark came a lot clearer.

"Mom he is a complete mystery to me to, all I know is he has shown abilities similar to mine, but I owe him a lot he saved Chloe from a phantom attack"

"So that is why my barn looks like it has been hit with a missile?"

Clark sighed, which echoed a bit in Adam's ears making them ache.

"I know what your thinking but I don't think he's dangerous"

Adam started to realize his worse fear they were afraid of him that is why they were keeping him in this place. He would not be kept imprisoned not again as Martha replied.

"Clark I didn't say that, its just I see Adam and I see a lost little boy who has no idea of his heritage. That's why he is looking up to you to show him who he can become"

Clark was surprised at how she had put this.

"Mom what heritage…he's just a guy who was infected by the meteors"

Martha stood and stared at him not believing he had no idea.

"Clark I think you don't understand the big picture here, he's not meteor infected…"

Clark looked puzzled at his mother as she concluded.

"I think Adam's a Kryptonian"

Clark shook his head immediately in dispute.

"Mom I went through this with Chloe, he is not Kryptonian"

"Then why did I find him unconscious on the floor with a piece of kryptonite next to him only you and other Kryptonians are affected by it in that way"

Clark stood motionless trying to come to terms to what his mom was saying.

Martha gripped him by his arms.

"There is only one way to find out"

Clark sighed knowing what that way was.

"Jor-el"

"Take Adam to Jor-el and you will know for sure…"

Martha hesitated for a moment. Clark stepped forward knowing there was more.

"What is it?"

"Its nothing it's just when I first met Adam he was dazed and confused from the kryptonite, when I ask his name he didn't say Adam"

"What did he say?"

"He said…Tor-el"

Clark let a stiff breath from his nose as the evidence was beginning to compile dramatically. He decided to face the issue head on, as he entered back in the house Adam's Chair was on the floor but he was nowhere in sight. Clark scanned the area with his x-ray vision to know avail.

"He's gone" Clark said in immense frustration.

Martha tried to reassure him.

"He couldn't have got far?"

"Mom he has my abilities; he could be half-way across the world by now"

Martha put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Clark I think its still best you speak to Jor-el."

Clark look up to the ceiling knowing all to well the answer was not going to be found there.

"But what about Adam?"

Martha smiled as she replied enthusiastically.

"I've got a feeling Adam will follow his heart and I think I know the one place he's heading"


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Back in Metropolis the Daily Planet was as busy as ever as phones were ringing constituently, fax machines rolling out constant reports and statistics and for Chloe it was an important story that was due in within by the hour. She quickly finished of her paragraph which was self entitled of the freak lightning storm the previous night which she had only briefly noticed after the events that unfolded that intense night.

She decided she needed caffeine regeneration and a stretch of legs. She walked out of the office towards the coffee machine. But between that path lay a difficult obstacle in her ex-boyfriend standing by the photocopier. She casually approached the machine and tried not to notice Jimmy glancing at her.

"I heard what happened to your car" He asked trying not to sound too concerned.

Chloe still staring at the machine, selecting how much sugar she wanted in her coffee.

"After 3 weeks that's all you can say to me"

"Come on Chloe…"

She slightly raised her tone but trying not to make a scene.

"Don't you come on Chloe me you broke up with me remember"

Jimmy looked around noticing people were beginning to look at the two's escalating situation.

Then Cheryl a recently employed office secretary slowly walked past brushing past Jimmy's back.

"Are we still on for tonight Jimmy?" She said in a very flirtatious tone.

Jimmy took a quick glance at Chloe's anger swell in her face but surprisingly remained quiet.

"Yeah Cheryl…Sure" Jimmy said then concluding to Chloe.

"Talk to you soon Chloe" and with that Jimmy and Cheryl walked further into the bullpen. Leaving a angry, sad, heartbroken Chloe all alone at the bottom of the stairwell. But her feelings were soon blown to one side along with her hair as she heard an all to familiar whoosh behind her.

She turned around trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to show expecting to see Clark wanting to ask her some question about his search for the phantoms or even worse his daily pine over Lana which she was seriously not in the mood to face today.

Instead she found a nervous looking yet adorable Adam standing in front of her.

Adam's voice slowly escaped his breath with fear whisper through his lips.

"Chloe…"

Her heart melted for him she could feel the loneliness in his voice as much as she did have in her heart. That's when her remaining walls broke down and she let her emotions take over.

Without a response Chloe grabbed Adam by his flannel shirt and pulled him quickly to her and her lips crashed into his. At first Adam didn't know what to do as Chloe's lips caressed his, but within a second Adam started to feel his body tingle. He felt like there was nothing he wanted more than this moment because for the first time in his life, he truly felt alive.

Chloe couldn't even begin to contemplate why she was kissing him. All she knew was how good his lips felt against hers. All her pain all her sorrow had washed away in this moment. But then she realised something even more surprising Adam was leaning in to the kiss.

Oh my god she thought now Adam is kissing her. Through her train of thought she could here whistles and hollers echoing around her and she slowly realised were she actually was.

Chloe immediately broke the kiss to Adam's confusion. Only to see that a small gathering off onlookers had surrounded them cheering at there unexpected lip lock. Chloe couldn't hide the blush on her face and from the way Adam's face was also of a very deep shade of red he felt the same. She took Adam's hand and pulled him to the nearest elevator and thankfully it opened immediately. As the doors closed the last face Chloe noticed in the crowd was a completely gob smacked Jimmy Olson. She quickly pressed the button for the balcony.

There was a deafening silence now between them in which you could here a pin drop. Until Adam hesitantly, broke the ice.

"Is that the way your people greet each other all the time?"

Not noticing the implication of his question through her already clouded judgment on the matter, she burst out laughing.

"No Adam I assure you that we don't all greet…"

She paused mid-sentence replaying the question through her head again.

_Is that the way your people greet each other all the time?_

"Wait…" Chloe began "Did you just say y_our people?_"

Adam didn't like the way Chloe's happy tone had changed immediately was she afraid of him to? The doors open at that moment and Adam made a hasty retreat from the elevator and noticed he was not in a big office with a lot of people running around but the cool air blowing in his face as they were on the top level of the daily planet were he could see the other rooftops of the giant buildings. He walked to the edge and put his arms on the railing and leaned against it.

Chloe slowly walked to the side of him and copied his movements.

"Adam…" she verbally reached out to him as he slowly looked towards her.

"You know that you can trust me don't you?" she quietly asked.

Adam thought for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Chloe…" he began very nervously "…I'm not from around here"

She automatically felt de-ja-vu from 2 years back in the artic when Clark had said those exact same words.

"Do you mean not from this planet?" Chloe asked smoothly to his surprise.

Adam slowly nodded.

Chloe then decided that it was time to fire the more important questions that had been lingering in the air for so long.

"Adam does the word Krypton mean anything to you?"

Adam looked completely blank in her eyes.

"How about Kal-el, Jor-el?"

A minor flinch in his eye contact made her think it wasn't the first time he had heard the names before.

"What about Kryptonite?" she continued which Adam eyes responded.

"Mrs Kent said I had fallen sick being near a green rock she called that kryptonite" he explained.

Chloe was shocked that Mrs Kent was back home but put that to the side as she seemed to finding a link to the mystery of the new man of steel in front of her.

"What about the phantom zone, you seemed to know what the phantoms were?" she asked but immediately Adams gaze became very tense.

Chloe now was beginning to put a picture in her head.

"Adam before you came here where exactly did you come from"

Adam breathed in heavily as if mentioning his past only brought pain but he still felt comfortable in telling Chloe she truly was the one person he could trust.

"All I remember is sand, suns and the soul eaters which you seemed to call phantoms."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was thinking she had to confirm it out load.

"Have you been in the phantom zone all this time?"

Before Adam could respond the balcony door swung open and an irritated voice came thundering out.

"Chloe Anne Sullivan why am I hearing rumours in the bullpen of you making out with a complete stranger in complete view of god knows how many horny copy boys"

Adam just looked on as another women had entered there conversation her dark brown hair was no match for her very angry eyes. Adam seemed to back off behind Chloe even with all his strength he was still surprisingly afraid of this new girl. All Chloe could do to try and smooth the conversation over was politely say.

"Hey Lois"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Clark entered the fortress of solitude with a quest for answers.

He stepped on the pillar he had done so many times to demand answers of his heritage, ask about the phantoms and occasionally seek help and advice. But this time it would be so different he thought.

"You have returned Kal-El" Jor-El's voice boomed across the sculpture.

"Yes Jor-El I need your help on a matter that has come literally to my doorstep" Clark responded. Jor-El took a moment to respond contemplating the question.

"What help do you require my son? "

Clark began with a deep breath.

"I have a new friend who seems to be of my age I met yesterday…but he seems to inhabit some of the same abilities that I do"

"It is quite possible that the remnants of our home world in some cases give humans abilities quite similar to your own" Jor-el replyed.

"That maybe true Jor-el but what human have you encountered that is weakened by kryptonite" Clark said and it took some time for his biological father to respond.

"Tell me more of this friend does he have a name?" Jor-el eventually responded. Clark was puzzled at first at the reaction of Jor-el, but needed to use his father's knowledge to unlock this mystery.

"That is the problem Jor-el he has no memory of who he is or were he comes from he seems to be suffering from some kind of long term amnesia for the time being we have named him Adam" But Clark thought for a moment about a recent conversation with his mother just before he left for the fortress.

"There is something else that is troubling you Kal-el…" Jor-el voice echoed through the fortress. Sometimes Clark thought that the fortress could read his thoughts, but decided to tell Jor-el this information even though it may not be relevant.

"Yes Jor-el my mother found Adam while he had a near fatal encounter with kryptonite but as my mother helped him recover she asked his name in his delirious state he said a name" Clark waited to see if Jor-el would respond but he didn't so Clark concluded.

"He said his name was Tor-el…"

Clark waited for a moment for Jor-el response but instead the lights in the fortress grew darker. Clark had only seen the fortress do this once before when it had drew its power to concentrate.

"Jor-el did you hear me he said his name was Tor-el"

But his father's response was in a tone he had never heard before.

"Kal-el…bring your friend before me" he spoke very low and stern.

Clark was shocked by his request and immediately protested.

"To the fortress…! Jor-el what about my secret the secrets of krypton! I don't think it's a good idea to.." Clark was immediately interrupted.

"BRING HIM BEFORE ME KAL-EL…NOW!!!" Jor-el roared across the fortress making the ice castle shake nearly sending Clark off his feet. Before Clark could even begin to think of anything to say in reply his surroundings began to glow in a bright light he was being teleported back to the caves of smallville.

"Jor-el what is going on?" "Who is Tor-el?" Clark demanded as the light consumed.

"DO NOT RETURN WITHOUT BRINGING THE MAN IN QUESTION BACK WITH YOU!" Jor-el thundered in echoes around him as his surroundings returned to hieroglyphic walls and the stone tablet infront of him.

Clark was still completely in disbelief he had never heard Jor-el show so much emotion and anger like that before whatever Tor-el was he was now coming to belief it had a connection to krypton but was it for the good but now from the reaction of his father he was now starting to think it was for evil.

Clark Kent now knew what he had to do as he sped out of the caves he needed to find Adam and he needed to find him fast.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Well…?" Lois repeated as she stared at her cousin and the newly acquainted stranger behind her.

"Well what Lois?" Chloe said trying to through her cousin off the trail, to no avail.

"Would you mind telling me what you and Junior are doing up on the balcony and by the looks of it you aren't up here for a cigarette." Lois said concentrating her deathly stare at a now more withdrawn stranger trying with even his large frame to hide behind Chloe's petit one.

Chloe realised that she had something to fire back at the intrepid Lois Lane.

"Well what are you doing up here Lois?" Chloe raising an eyebrow of curiosity,  
Adam mealy watched in amazement as the 2 women were battling using words not fists to fight.

Lois immediately flinched in these words and blink a half dozen times before she could open her mouth to respond.

"I…was…erm…" Lois stuttered but she continued staring back and decided to fire back.

"…It doesn't matter all that matters is does Junior over here have a voice?"

Chloe realized that Lois "Mad Dog" Lane would not be phased by diversionary tactics, her father is a general of the U.S Army after all. Chloe grabbed Adam but he was reluctant to come from behind Chloe.

Lois folded her arms and tapping her heel to the ground waiting patiently.

"Lois…" the blond with all her strength dragged Adam between the cousins.

"…This is my good friend Adam."

For a moment Lois looked over Adam and realised it was like looking at her favourite farmboy. But she snapped out of her temporary thought and brought herself back to reality.

"Well Adam…"

She extended her hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you"

Chloe was surprised at how nice Lois was being, but she realised Adam was standing there motionless. Adam in the meantime studied Lois's piercing gaze and finally realised she had hand stretched towards his.  
He reluctantly reached up and took her hand but noticed her grip had tightened very quickly. He thought this was another form of greeting he also began to squeeze not realising he was using his strength. Lois face immediately squinted and she quickly released her grip and her hand.

"Nice grip you got there" she said not trying to show how much her hand hurt. Adam shrugged but was trying to slowly move and return back behind Chloe until Lois continued her interrogation.

"So…Adam how do you know my cousin" she enquired.

Chloe eyed noticeably widened and Adam's reaction was like he was a dear caught in the headlights. Chloe realised that Adam was about to speak and god knows he had no walls of secrecy and was about to bell out his entire occurrences of the past 24 hours Chloe needed to intervene.

"He err…we met…from Met U… we kept in touch and now are paths have crossed again" she quickly said the first thing to her head and now wish she didn't.

Lois tapped her fingers on her bottom glossy lips and then smiled.

"Hmm…that's funny Chlo due to the fact we went to Met U together I don't remember any Adam in our time there" Lois sarcastically smiled.

Chloe cringed as she realised Lois had fired a direct hit as she had her completely on that statement. Before she could even react Adam spoke out to her complete panic.

"I travel a lot…"

Adam said with a smile which for one brief second Lois thought she saw the famous Kent smile. She washed the feeling away like her walls of emotional attachment would.

"Oh…so you were in the geological program?"

Lois replied immediately looking straight at him making Adam immediately gulp with hesitation but Chloe came to the rescue.

"Yeah so we haven't seen each other for so long while Adams been trailing Africa and now he came back so were catching up"

Chloe said in a deep breath and Adam merely nodded in agreement hoping that he was doing the right thing. But Lois decided to bring out the big guns and hit a verbal home run.

"Wow…from what I've heard in the basement you to sure had aaaaallllooootttt of catching up to do." Lois said smiling.

Chloe immediately went a deep shade of pink, Adam showed no sign of embarrassment just the same dumbfounded look from before.  
"So Lois is there a main reason you want to see me?" Chloe giving her cousin a please let it be look.

Lois sighed in defeat.

"Well actually there was" returning with her own we'll talk about this later look as she continued.

"My source over at the police department picked up your APB on your car"

"Wow Lois…you have sources now, some may say your investigative talents are beginning to shine through" Chloe said quite impressed.

" Well you never know…Lois Lane Investigative Reporter" Lois said taking her hands on her hips in a mocking stance like a superhero from the comics.

"How amazing that sounds Lois…but my car?" Chloe said but quickly shot a glace to her newly acquainted man of steel who just still looked as confused as before. She wanted to know what was running through his head but more about his story in the phantom zone if that be true. She didn't realise that Lois had started talking in her mid thought.

"…those punks seemed to be taking advantage of your yaris because your car was saw being used in a bank robbery…" but Lois and Chloe were surprised at who decided to enter the conversation.

"The Punks?" Adam said with interest as he remembered that phrase Chloe used for those men who tried to hurt her. That in itself brought a overwhelming urge of protection through him for Chloe and felt like that these punks must be truly stopped to ensure Chloe was safe.

"Yeah those *******s who stole my baby cousins car and tried to hurt her" Lois said in annoyance.

"And were are they now?" Adam puzzled Lois in a more deeper tone and she quickly replied realising that she was finnaly getting sentences out of the quiet giant.

"Last he heard they were heading to the riverbed to the docks…" she pointed illustrating in the southerly direction. It took a moment for Adam realise the location off Lois's pointed finger.

Adam made a quick decision and he began to walk towards the balcony exit with his mind set until Chloe immediately verbally stopped him.

"Were are you going?" she asked surprised at his sudden attitude change.

Adam turned slightly to face her as he replyed.

"I'm going to stop the punks and get what is rightfully yours" he said with no hesitation and began to walk towards the door again, until Lois stepped in front of him and sarcastically pleading with him.

"Woo there Junior no need to go gun ho on the super hero mojo"

Adam just looked at her with no idea what she had just said so he thought of the only thing to reply back.

"It was nice meeting you Lois" he smiled and nodded as he began to walk yet again to be stopped by a small hand grabbing his wrist looking back to see it was now Chloe who was now pleading with him.

"Adam…" she looked and sounded worried.

"Chloe…I need to do this" He replied, Lois in the meantime just felt very arqward as the her cousin and her newly acquainted friend shared a moment which felt like an eternity.

"Be careful…" whispered Chloe as released him from her gentle grip for which a moment Adam regretted. Before they knew it Adam was gone.

The two cousins side by side one with worry the other with sarcasm.

"Tall, dark and handsome and a hero complex…" Lois said as she continued whispering in Chloe's ear.

"Remind you of someone?" she concluded making her way to the balcony until Chloe stopped her.

"Wait so your saying that Clark is handsome" Chloe said in a small giggle.

Lois flustered in annoyance damn it she thought as she realised Chloe had won the battle but Miss Lane was determined to win the war.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Clark Kent was on a mission, the mission to find Adam by the of his biological father Jor-El. He still was recovering from the outburst which he had never experienced before which meant the situation was very serious and could not be ignored.

Clark walking down the stairs of the planet to the bullpen was starting to realise that there was some for of connection between Adam and Krypton and Tor-El.

El…he thought for a minute moment before he ran straight into Lois. She bounced off him like a fly hitting a windshield as she stumbled back about to fall, not until he recovered his bearings catching her in his arms. They took a moment to stare at each other a little longer than usual until Lois walls of emotion were reinforced.

"Jeez Smallville watch were your going!" Lois said fighting out of his grip.

"Sorry Lois I was in a mind of my own" he replied sheepishly, Lois in turn crossed her arms in front of Clark and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Smallville id this is going to be one your Lana pining moping speeches I am outta here Romeo" she began to move a way, but Clark surprised her when he said in annoyance.

"My world does not revolve around Lana you know…" Clark spat out quickly making Lois turned around to step back towards him.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Flannelman"

"Lois…" Clark said dragging her name out as he put his hands in his pockets. He wouldn't tell her but he liked when Lois called him names.

"Actually…" he began again changing the subject "I'm looking for a friend of mine and Chloe's he's about my height, build…" Lois then interrupted completed his sentence.

"…flannel wearing farmboy who has a habit of shyness to words"

"You've met Adam?" Oh god help us Clark thought.

"Oh yeah left the planet about 10 minutes I tell you that guy has got as bad a hero complex as you do" said with a smile at her amazing sarcasm.

"What's that mean were did he go?" Clark replied with determination in his tone which was shot down by Lois's lack of cooperation.

"Ask my googlie eyed cousin in there she will fill you in…catch you later Smallville"

Clark watched as Lois left up the stairs, god Kent why are you looking at Lois like that.

When his conscience came back to reality he decided for once he would take Lois Lane's advice.

Chloe was sitting at her desk thinking about what had happened in the past hour. She trailed her fingers across her lips still feeling the tingling sensation on her bottom lip.

She let out a small giggle without realising is, but a low cough interrupted her moment she looked to see Clark standing over her table with his eyebrow raised.

"Clark hey…what are your doing here" she said trying to compose herself.

"Chloe…do you know were Adam is?" he immediately replied.

"Erm…Adam" Chloe said shuffling her papers trying to keep herself busy "he was here a little while ago but he had somewhere to be…"

"Chloe..."

"God Clark! Stop asking me 20 questions about Adam" she snapped out more than expected.

"I'm not but Chloe this is serious" his tone confirming that making Chloe immediately picking up on her best friends vibe.

"Clark what's this about, there's something your not telling me here" she stood up and confronted her best friend.

"I went to see Jor-El…" he finally revealed.

"Jor-El…?" she said with surprise.  
"Yeah and there seems to be a connection between Adam and Krypton…"  
He whispered his conclusion.  
"Chloe…I'm starting to believe he maybe Kryptonian". He said hardly believing what he was saying but the blonds silence made him worry more.

"Chloe what is it.?"

"Clark…Adam was starting to tell what he can remember before he came to metropolis and from what it sounds…earth" she said the end word with hesitancy.

"So he knows he isn't from Earth?" he said immediately back.

"That's not the half of it Clark!"

He watched as she gathered her words together knowing that what she would say was not fully confirmed but it was no confirmed nor denied either. Chloe went on to describe the conversation that Adam and Chloe on the balcony of the Planet excluding the part where the two shared a very intimate kiss.

"So he came from the phantom zone?" Clark said with a wide eyed reaction.

"Clark we can't be sure it maybe not be don't go jumping to conclusions." Chloe said stepping closer to him to clarify to keep his voice to all time low.

"Chloe we can't be sure that we maybe dealing with a prisoner of Krypton" he instantly replied. He knew either way or the outcome he knew what he had to do.

"Chloe… I need to find him" he asked as sincere and as he could. Chloe sighed in defeat.

"He's gone to the docks looking for the guys who stole my car…" before she could elaborate more a gust of wind and he had super sped away. She looked around to relief no-one saw him leave in a inhuman method.

She slumped back into the chair and rubbed her head in deep thought as her mind went into overdrive. He cant be, he just cant be the enemy her mind and her heart told her. She only could wait and hope that her instincts were right and that Adam path was set in light and not in darkness.

Please R&R Which is always appreciated by you lot


	16. Chapter 15

This is the first chapter i will introduce a song to go with it...

The song i have actually decided is the main theme song of the entire book as the lyrics go with it and Adam's story perfectly.

Song is called "Forgotten" By Avril Lavigne

Hope you enjoy

**Chapter 15**

_I'm givin' up, on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up_

After a couple of failed attempts to exiting my newly found super speed at the destination that Chloe's cousin Lois had told me. I had finally stopped in the middle of the docks. Instead of huge buildings surrounding me there were metallic boxes scattered in this area, with huge machines picking up the objects with no sign of struggle. But I then realised I why I had came here, I needed to find Chloe's car. I looked around the area but then was left to realising a quite important fact, what does Chloe's car look like?

_You never listened  
That's just too bad_

I smacked my head in annoyance just when you try and show you are not a burden to anyone and prove I can stand on my own to feet in this new world, it all comes down to know matter how hard I tried I still had no knowledge of the people and the planet and I would not be one of them.  
_  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now_

I walked to the edge of the gravel surface to look onto a small river which was gently breezing to the east of him. As I looked down I had noticed that the water was clear which allowed see my reflection so clearly on the liquid surface. As I looked at my face which I had only seen once before in my entire life and that was only a day ago.

_It will never be the same  
We're so different now_

Even looking at myself in the eye, which did not help in answer the questions that had haunted me for so long. Who am I looking at? What is his purpose? But with all the uneasiness surrounding Clark and his mother and the fear that he has seen people react around him. A new question had now arisen that I was most concerned of. Am I good or evil?

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?_

A slight increased gust of wind distorted the reflection in front of me. And a rustled noise came from the other side of the platform from a long distance away. I could barely make out at first it looked like a red silhouette turning from out of the corner of a huge container. As I tried to focus on what it was a weird sensation made my eyes tingle, before I had chance to react my vision streaked forward as if I was moving but I wasn't making a move. My vision zoomed into to see this object more clearer to see a red bubble shaped vehicle which for some known reason I felt could be Chloe's but I needed to be sure.

In the car the 3 occupants were all in great spirit, in the back seat the passenger was counting a huge some of cash.

"Oh hell yeah we got almost 100k in that last raid" he laughed with triumph.

"That security guard pissed his pants HAHAHA!!" the front seated passenger waving his 9mm hand gun imitating the reaction of the victim.

The driver smiled coldly as he spun around the corner to were he was going to ditch the car and burn it having a quick look back at the cash.

"Well we must thank that blond reporter for are method of transporta…"

The back seat drive interrupted as he shouted in panic.

"DUDE WATCH OUT!!!"

The driver looked back in front realising there was someone standing right in there path. He slammed hard on the brakes making the car come to a complete halt inches from hitting the man.

As the dust flailed in the air the 3 occupants jumped out of the car. As the man was obscured in mist stood motionless.

_I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away_

"Hey man? Are you asking for a death wish?"

The man in the shroud responded looking in there direction.

"Your voice is familiar to me"

_If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away_

The 3 of them took a step back as his voice was familiar to them. Taking a step out of the mist Adam glared at the 3 men who looked at him with back with blinding fear.

"It's…It's that freak!!"

Adam was beginning to understand that that phrase was used for people who are different from themselves.

"That car does not belong to you…punks"

_I told you what I wanted  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted_

Without his friend reacting in time, the driver of the car grabbed the gun from his hand and pointed it right at Adam.

"EAT LEAD FREAK!!!!"

Clark had just arrived in the docks trying to retrace Adams steps when a loud gun shot echoed round the docks. In a flash he had ran to the area of the blast, he had just got there in time to see Adam falling to the ground.

"Woo dude!! What are you doing?!" the nervous thug address the leader of the pack.

"Making sure freaks like him are out of our business" he pivoted the gun and aimed it at Adams head. Clark tried to grab there attention,

"HEY!!!" he shouted immediately forcing the gun bearer to look up and a second later the punk was gasping for air.

_But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never again!!!_

Adam was back up and holding him by the throat.

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?_

Adam was least than happy as he glared intently into the flailing victim. But his attention was slightly drawn from behind as Clark quickly approached.

_Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?_

"Adam!! Let him go!!" he pleaded from Adam as the thug was kicking and scratching anything to try and release the grip by this time the 2 accomplices were already half way out of the docks.

"All my life…" Adam said with so much emotion and with his own fear.

_Forgotten!!_

"All my life I have been running in fear by demons, monsters and people just like you…"

_Forgotten!!_

Clark was ready to use force to release the choke hold but he tried a final plea with him.

"Then don't commit an act that will make you a monster just like them"

_Forgotten!!_

Adam looked out to the sea again reminding himself of his reflection, he was not a monster he would not allow himself to become one. In an instant the gang leader dropped to the floor as Adam quickly released his grip. Adam watched as the punk slowly get to his feet and looked straight at him.

_Forgotten!!_

"You freaks will pay soon you will be driven out of this city like the dogs you are" he said trying to regain his voice. But when Adam took a step forward he quickly ran with the tail between his legs. When the thug was out of sight Adam slowly fell to one knee holding his side.

_Do you get it now?!_

Clark immediately helped him up and x-rayed the bullet impact but thankfully it was only minor bruising.

"Adam what were you thinking you could have got your self killed" he lectured as Adam turned to face him.

"Why do you care so much? You couldn't trust me before, why the sudden change of heart?" Adam replied in a bit of a wince as he tried to straighten himself up.

Clark then gestured to the ground.

"Because if you were evil that guy would be dead right now" he said more of a relief that it never came to that.

"But what about all that stuff you said to your mother??" Adam said still trying to make a stance of Clarks mistrust with him.

"How did you…?" Clark immediately realised as Adam pointed to his ears. He also realised why he was looking for Adam in the first place.

"Adam I need you to come with me?" he asked as sincere and none threatening as he could but he expected the response that came his way.

"Why?" Adam suspiciously responded taking a step back. Clark knew he wouldn't just come without an explanation. So he decided to be truthful as he raised his hands in reassurance.

"Seriously, I don't know why, but there is a place on this planet I go for guidance whenever I need my questions answered…" he tried his best to explain without causing Adam to feel miss-lead because even with there short time together he realised the main problem was serious trust issues.

"And how can this place help me?" Adam said with a sense of doubt in his tone. But Clark said something that Adam had always dreamed on hearing.

"I think your questions could be answered there to…"

Adam thought for a moment as he stepped away and turned his back pondering only to quickly turn back round to face his newly found friend.

"When do we leave?" he said in agreement.

"Follow me I'll show you the way I hope you can keep up" and in a flash Clark vanished from his gaze but Adam could sense his trail and concentrated and followed him to hopefully were his past and his path would be revealed to him.

Please R&R thanks


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

The two men of steel entered the fortress Adam looked in amazement at the crystal formations shaped all around for the eye to see, but also how this was all a distantly familiar to him. They approached the centre of the chamber and Clark noticed the fortress was dimmer than usual. But it was his biological father's voice that intervened first.

"Is this the person you have spoken of Kal-El?"

Adam was puzzled and addressed his confusion to Clark.

"Who's is that voice Clark? And why is he calling you Kal-El?"

Clark looked back and reassured him.

"Don't worry I'll explain later…" Clark then answered his father.

"Yes…Can you help him?"

There was a surprising silence from the fortress for a moment that lingered what felt like an eternity.

"Step forward young stranger" Jor-El's voice seemed to echo in Adams path.

Clark moved to one side as Adam slowly stepped onto the podium which normally Clark would seek guidance from it felt weird for him to see someone else taking his place for the first time.

Adam stood patiently on the platform as the lights around the room dimmed even further than before as the moonlight shone through the fortress as night had dawned. The room then began to make an indescribable low hissing sound Clark was more curious at why the podium had now begun to shine. Without warning a huge light surrounded all around Adam as high as the fortress ceiling.

"What is this? Clark what's going on?" Adam said quite wary the light was beginning to shine brighter around him.

"Answer him Jor-El? Will this help him find his answers?" Clark said quite abruptly to his father.

His father however returned with his own abruptness.

"No my son he will answer mine"

"What???" Clark said but then noticed Adam was least than happy to be kept in a cage like some sort of animal.

"Clark I'm leaving!" He then clenched his fist and used his full strength and hit the shield surrounding him but to Clark's complete surprise the moment Adams fist come to contact with the shield it feedback green electrical current which enveloped Adams body. Adam cried out in pain as he fell to his knees his hand felt like it had been jabbed with thousand needles and looked at his skin and noticed it was full of his own veins swollen in green texture.

Clark was outraged as he watched his new friend being hurt in the worst possible way.

"JOR-EL STOP THIS!!" he raged.

His father ignored his demands but instead replied.

"You must leave now Kal-El, Kryptonian interrogation techniques are quite severe"

"Interrogation…He hasn't done anything wrong"

"He has knowledge of highly classified kryptonian history, for the safety of you and the planet earth, I must find out the source of his information…by any means necessary"

Before Clark could reply, his father then continued by concluding.

"Return when I call upon you, the fortress will be sealed until that time"

The familiar warm light surrounded Clark's vision.

"NO JOR-EL!!!" Clark pleaded as he heard a desperate cry for help.

"CLARK!!" Adam shouted as he watched Clark vanish in a cloud of vapour.

I felt an all too familiar loneliness fill my heart again as I stood alone against this new obstacle to my answers.

"Now you will tell me want I want to know"

I slowly got to my feet defiantly as I responded.

"I don't know what you want from me!"

"How did you obtain the knowledge regarding Tor-El of Krypton?"

I felt a whisper of the name in the back of my mind but nothing more, as i gripped his weakened hand which was still showing the effects of the kryptonite effect.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

There was a small pause and the light surrounding me seemed to gently subside.

As the voice of this domain, come to life again.

"Then I'm sorry for what is about to happen"

The light immediately changed colours to a violent green sending me hurtling to the floor in agony as green sparks hit my body with no remorse the pain was unbearable as I screamed into the night knowing that know one was going to save me this time.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A whole 2 days had passed since the fortress had sealed itself from the outside world. At the Kent farm leaning against the balcony Chloe watched as the sun set on yet another day of anxious waiting. To pass this time Clark to the protest of Martha had decided to repair the damage that had been done by the phantom in the attack which seemed an eternity ago.

Clark walked up the steps he had done so many times but Chloe looked back in a ray of hope but then tried to put on that smile she always did even though she was sad.

"Anything?" She asked as she watched Clark slump down on the couch.

"The key still doesn't work in the cave entrance and there is still a force field 10 miles wide from the fortress that I can't break through."

He sighed in defeat as he concluded.

"Chloe all these abilities and I cant help Adam"

Chloe sat down next to him but knew what the real problem was.

"Clark is it the fact that you're fighting to save Adam or is it your trying to fight Jor-Els hold on you"

Clark got up in agitation as he replied folding his arms.

"It's just…for the time that the fortress has been here and Jor-El has been in my life I have never seen this side of him this darkness"

"Every father would do anything to protect there family" she said as she looked out as the sun had set behind the mountains as darkness crept through the town.

"By torturing an innocent man" he said in annoyance.

"DON'T SAY THAT CLARK!" she said as she rushed from the chair down the steps.

Clark wanted to go after her but he knew he would make it worse. He realised that Adam and Chloe had a special bond even though Chloe helped Adam with his abilities and has helped him start to adjust to life here. Adam had also helped Chloe she had been so sad after Jimmy breaking up with her and all he wanted was to see that smile she always brought with her everyday back again. But Adam for a brief moment had brought that spark back and if meant seeing her happy again he would get Adam back.

Not a moment passed a loud screech entered Clark's hearing momentarily and then his father's voice came to pass.

"Kal-El my son, return to the fortress immediately"

The connection between them had been severed, but Clark was not going to wait round to tell Chloe jumping out of the balcony he push his speed to maximum and headed straight for the caves.

Clark entered a silent and a sombre Fortress not the violent atmosphere he had left it in. He made his way to the pedestal were he had watched Adam begin to experience the wrath of the kryptonian interrogation which made him sick to his stomach of how much pain that must have been. His patience grew thin as he shouted in anger making sure his father heard this all over the crystal castle.

"I AM HERE JOR-EL NOW WERE IS MY FRIEND, WERE IS ADAM"

Then a few feet away from him a cavern from the floor opened up and a large crystal of ice rose from the ground. But it took Clark a moment to realise the relevance of this but closer to realise why. Inside the crystal stood Adam frozen and what was more worryingly for Clark he was lifeless.

"Is he…" Clark asked hesitantly but his fathers voice immediately followed.

"No Kal-El he is not dead" Jor-El spoke in a more guilt tone than before.

"So…Did you get the answers you were looking for?" Clark spoke in disgust, but it was his father's reply that took him off guard.

"I am afraid so"

Clark then heard the ice which kept Adam secure inside begin to crack and after a few moments the crystal shattered in pieces and Adam fell into the snow not showing any movement.

Clark turned him to his side and was grateful he could here him breathing but he looked in shock at Adam's body there were scars, bruises & cuts in his now torn clothing.

"What have you done to him Jor-El!?" Clark demanded.

Jor-El's response took longer than expected.

"Forgive me my son"

"Forgive you how could you do this to an innocent person" Clark said while picking Adam up over his shoulder. As he began to carry Adam out of the fortress Jor-El said like his voice was in front of him.

"I was not asking for your forgiveness Kal-El…"

Clark stopped in mid-step and glanced back as Jor-El completed his sentence.

"It is time to tell you the truth Kal-El"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

With all my effort but a lot of reluctance I forced my eyes to open worried I would be trapped in that crystal again and experience the horrific pain that I had endured for what seemed an eternity just because I could not answer the man in the shadows questions. But as I opened my I was left with confusion I wasn't in the ice castle no more I was back at the barn where I had fort the phantom, the Kent farm I remembered. I struggled to my feet as I seemed to be lying on a warm sitting utensil. I felt my body ached all over and felt my legs were very numb and wobbly and forced myself to walk to the balcony to see the moonlit sky. But I couldn't be sure if this was real or not remembering the voice in the shadows didn't just give me pain, but also made him see things, things that I cared about my memories from the desert land recreating them as false illusions to make me answer the questions I did not know.

"What do you know of Tor-El?"  
"How do you know the name of Tor-El?"  
"Were you sent to pose as Tor-El?"

The questions rang through my head like they had been imprinted into my skull. But I heard the creaking of the wooden floor on the steps getting louder from the bottom level, someone was coming.

Chloe walked up the stairs and it took a moment to comprehend what she was seeing and the words came out of her mouth like a whisper.

"…Adam?"

Adam squinted his eyes trying to not let his eyes play tricks on him.

Chloe eyes however lit up like the diamonds they were and began to run towards to him. But she was surprised to see Adam taking a couple of strong steps backwards holding his hands up pleading to her.

"Please no more…I don't know what you want from me…please let me go"

Chloe jaw dropped at the level of fear in his voice and what was left of it his voice was very faint like he had been shouted and screaming to the point is voice had been croaked to a whisper.

"Adam…Its me…Chloe" She said taking a further step forward and he took a further step back walking into the area were the lamps made Adam more visible. She saw with horror as she saw his cuts in his clothing torn and ripped were scars and bruises remained.

"Oh my god what did Jor-El do to you" she was now only a few footsteps away from Adam now.

"Stop reading my thoughts! I told you I don't know who Tor-El is"

Chloe could see the fear in his eyes what had ever happened to him it had affected him severely physically and emotionally.

"I'm real Adam and I'm right here with you" she said with a tear rolling down her eye as she was scared and afraid that the Adam that she had only briefly knew and cared for was gone. Adam seemed to hesitate for a moment as he noticed the tear falling down her cheek.

With every part of his mind saying not to but his heart saying to do, he reached out and gently wiped the tear with his thumb making her close her eyes to feel the warm sensation from his touch made her melt in his hands. Adam then began to realise that he could touch her which he couldn't do before.

He slowly let his hand slip down her cheek down her neck across her shoulders down her arms and then held her hands in his. She was nervous not that his heat vision mite kick into overdrive but that she had never been touched so gently like this before not even Jimmy the only man she had ever been with been this gentle and made her feel this special.

"It's really you?" Adam then spoke with a breathless tone.

Chloe nodded with a relieved smile and she stretched her arms out and Adam wasn't sure what this meant but as he moved in her reach she wrapped her arms round his neck and held him tightly.

"Thank god you're ok" she said with relief but she could feel him shaking in her grip.

Damn you Jor-el she thought to herself as they reluctantly ended the embrace looking at each other longer than they should. But the moment was cut short as Chloe noticed that they were not alone.

At the staircase Clark stood watching the two of them but Chloe wasn't shore why but his expression was indescribable he looked as lost as Adam was.

Clark approached them but Adam moved in front of Chloe but his expression was clear as daylight he was angry.

"You lied to me…" he stepped forward.

Clark raised his hands gesturing his innocence.

"Adam…" he seemed to hesitate his sentence but he continued.

"…I didn't know what Jor-El was planning"

Adam let his anger the only true emotion he understood vent out at Clark.

"You told me that my questions would be answered, but all I was left was with more questions and this name running through my head that…your father drilled into my head"

Chloe was amazed how human he sounded not 4 days had passed and he seemed to have adapted to his surroundings and was starting to speak more openly without hesitation. But now she was more worried as the two of them arguing.

"Who is this Tor-El?" Adam snapped

Clark remained silent but Chloe sensed as every best friend would do that something wasn't right with this silence.

"Clark…you know something don't you?" Chloe said inviting herself into the conversation.

"It's complicated Chloe" Clark replied

"Who is he Kal-El?!" Adam remembering what name this Jor-El addressed Clark as.

Clark felt his own bit of anger as that name has brought pain, grief and misery to all around him. But also knowing what he knew he wasn't sure even he couldn't believe as he stared into Adam's eyes.

"He is you…you are Tor-El" Clark said with his own raised tone.

Adam took a moment to realise that this name that floated in the back of his mind was actually his real name & his identity. But he feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him this wasn't only what Clark was hiding. Adam stood nose to nose they were equal in height.

"What are you hiding from me?" Adam spoke coldly.

"You're not ready…" Clark replied back in an equal tone.

Adam lost his composure and grabbed Clark by his collar and said in immense frustration.

"IVE BEEN READY ALL MY LIFE NOW TELL ME WHO I AM!!"

Chloe tried to intervene but she was surprised to see Clark grab back at Adam.

"IT CHANGES EVREYTHING!!"

Adam replied instantly.

"JUST TELL ME!!"

Then Clark spoke 3 words that would change both there lives forever.

"YOU'RE MY BROTHER!!"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What?" Adam said in a whisper as he slowly released his grip from Clark and stepped back.

Clark himself breathing in heavenly at what his biological father had revealed to him a short time ago.

"Adam you are Tor-El, of krypton from the house of El" Clark said still finding this information hard to believe.

Chloe immediately intervened realising the implications.

"Clark you said you were the last son of krypton I thought Jor-El only had one son"

"I thought so to…" Clark sighed "…but I realise now that I never really asked Jor-El about my family apart from Lara" Clark replied still staring at Adam knowing that this revelation must be more of a shock to Adam than himself.

"Lara…" Adam said under his breath as the name seemed to resemble some distant familiar memory.

"Yes Adam…Lara…your mother…" Clark said and concluded by putting his arm on his shoulder.

"…our mother" he said with a sly smile.

Adam looked at him for a moment and then turned away and walked to the loft window. Chloe felt the need to go to him but also to be there for Clark she couldn't imagine what possible thoughts could be going through the newly found kryptonian brothers. God she thought that will get some use to, but she realised there was a question that needed to be addressed and knew Adam was afraid to ask.

"Clark…what happened? How is this possible?"

Clark let out a sigh as Jor-El had now filled him in with the missing pieces of the jigsaw.

"It all started back on krypton…"

**Flashback**

_The planet krypton shone beautifully against its distant neighboured sun. But today in the city of Kandor was predicted to be a blessing for the El family as Lara Lor-Van El was preparing to give birth to a beautiful baby._

"Now Lara I need you to push" said the doctor as Lara was on the birthing table ready to deliver her miracle. Jor-El held her hand for support gently kissing her head giving her words of encouragement. That's all she needed and with her strength she pushed as much as her body would able her to. A few moments passed until she heard a sound that brought a tear to her eye as the doctor slowly revealed a small bundle of joy whaling in defiance of being disturbed from the slumber.

"It's a boy!" smiled the doctor as he wrapped the baby in the blanket and passed the little one to his mother. Jor-El beamed with joy as Lara cradled the little baby boy who's cry's ended being in his mothers arms.

"Oh my little Kal-El…you are so perfect" she said with such joy as she began to hand over baby Kal-El over to his father.

"Hello my son just looking at you I see the future of our world and it looks..." smiling as he went to conclude but then faded as he realised his wife was looking in pain.

"Lara what's wrong?" he said cradling Kal-El as he began to cry again at the sound at his mothers cries.

"Jor-El…I need to push again." She said in a rasping breath, in that time the doctor was trying to fathom the problem until Lara screamed with all her might and the doctor was just in time. There was silence until they heard a sound that made all the people in the room gasp.

The doctor stood up as another strong whale now announced its presence in the room as another baby was in the doctor's arms.

"It's another boy Lara you have twins" the doctor said in complete surprise.

Lara laughed out in shock as she held the second baby boy in her arms and again the crying stopped in a instant. Jor-El was merely speechless.

"Doctor how is this possible we thought that Lara was only inspecting Kal-El?"  
"Well Jor-El it looks like this little one has been somehow eluded the scans and he has only decided to show his face now" he said with a small smile.

"Well I don't care…" Lara began "…because I have the 3 most beautiful men in the whole of Kandor" she said as she gave baby the two babys and her husband a kiss. The doctor then intervened.

"So what are you going to call are unexpected arrival"

Jor-El and Lara looked at eachother and smiled as Jor-El explained.

"He will be named using the name's of my father Don-El and my Grandfather Ter-El" as he then swapped Kal-El for his newly arrived son as Lara cooed little Kal-El as his crying subsided.

Jor-El looked at his son with the same pride as Kal-El.

"Welcome to your family…Tor-El"

**Flashback Ends.**

"So you were not an only son your biological mother gave birth to twins you and Adam" Chloe trying to process what Clark had just told them.

Clark nodded but looked to his brother who still was looking out the window knowing that he was trying to process the information he was only hearing for the first time. Looking to the sky with a far away look just reminded Clark of the ways he used to do the same with thoughts drifting to Lana, his powers, his destiny and now his brother yes his brother he thought was now walking in his footsteps. Chloe then interrupted his train of thought.

"But Clark what has happened between then. Why didn't Tor-El I mean Adam come to earth with you? What happened to your brother when krypton exploded?"

Clark merely hung his head as Adam slowly turned his head to look behind his shoulder to listen to Clark's response.

"It became a lost secret that can now be told"


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Flashback

_The City of Kandor shook violently as the next wave of missiles impacted the crystal kingdom. In the house of El family home the crystal chandeliers came from the ceiling and smashed on the floor with a massive thud._

Jor-El making sure his body was in way to protect his family as Lara and the baby twins Kal-El & Tor-El were crying due to loud commotion. The tremors then faded and the distant explosions subsided.

Jor-El got up cautiously checking the surroundings and then quietly spoke.

"I think they have stopped there attack…for the moment" as he helped his wife up to her feet along with the baby's in tight hold of protection. Jor-El took baby Kal-El and quietly rocked him to calm the innocent baby down. Lara spoke as she also soothed baby Tor-El and replied with anxious tone.

"Why are they doing this…why does the last remnant of Zod's followers choose to attack now, don't they realise Krypton is in a fragile state due to the solar flares?"

"I'm not sure my love…" Jor-El said stroking Lara's cheek, "…but I'm worried that are time is short"

Lara knew what Jor-El meant by that she could read her husband perfectly, a single tear ran down her cheek. Jor-El wiped it away and looked at both of his sons and then to Lara.

"Its time for our sons to fulfil there destiny" Jor-El said with pride as the rumbling of Kandor returned as another attack from General Zod's army's had again began to pummel the already fragile planet.

"We must hurry Lara I believe this civil war will be lead to the destruction to what we have so very hard to build…" he looked at the twins and continued "…but our children…our sons can be Krypton's salvation and stop this terrible damnation happening again on another planet" he concluded watching Lara tears running free now realising what she had to do, what any mother's nightmare would be but in turn was the only way for her children could survive.

"Oh Jor-El…" she said in an agonising voice but continued "…may our sons sew the scars that our people have done and help the people of planet Earth."

The El family then made there way to Jor-El's laboratory which he liked to call his fortress of solitude.

The attacks were escalating fiercely as more firepower was being used; Zod's remnant had indeed gone all out offensive in this war of power and control.

The El family now entered the huge dome hall as sparks began to come from the computers laced with diamonds and bright crystals as tremors nearly through Lara off her feet. Luckily Jor-El was there to keep her on her feet and made her quicken her pace as they approached the central complex as Jor-El quickly made his way to the computer panel rearranging crystals to correct formations.

The central platform began to open from the floor with a bright light.

As the process began Lara came to her husband's side as he quickly was beginning calculations as she spoke with the 2 baby's in her arms.

"Why is Zod's followers decided now to attack it still makes any sense" she said confused. But Jor-El taking a look at his to sons as they still remained quiet even under the circumstances, in which Lara picked up on.

"You don't think…" she also looked at her baby's, her entire life.

"…Zod's plan was to take the children?"

"I'm still unsure Lara, all I know is Kal-El & Tor-El's destiny is far greater importance than anything we could ever comprehend and Zod knew that"

They watched as the central platforms smoke had cleared and revealed there sons destiny revealed to them.

Two Grey Metallic Spacecraft shaped as a shield and a small dome cockpit that could fit a small child lay in front of them. The attacks were drawing closer they knew there was not much time left.

Lara now looked at her family her two boys as they watched there mother not knowing the implications of this moment as the two twins mealy let a small smile escape there lips as there mother always made things better. Then with aloud thud a missile hit the dome laboratory shaking the hall violently and then a cracking sound came from above as one of the pillows securing the building came tumbling down. Lara was pushed out of harms way by her husband as the baby's were safely in her grip but Lara watched in horror as the pillows continued to fall..

"NO!!!" She screamed as the pillow came crashing into one of the small spacecraft smashing the ship into a dozen pieces.

Jor-El looked back to see what was left of the craft in pieces on the floor.

"No…" Jor-El said in a defeated whisper.

An alarm echoed around the complex Jor-El had to act as Lara watched in complete shock. He checked the screens as the bad news continued to come thick and fast.

"Lara, Krypton's core is destabilizing the planet is tearing itself apart" he ran over to his wife as she continued to repeat her words.

"There's only one ship…There's only one ship" she said looking down at her children as her mothers cry's echoed through her children's.

"I know my Lara but we have no time and you know what we must do…" he replied pausing realising the implications himself as she looked up with her mouth open in shock and he had to say what must be done.

"…we must choose"


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_"Jor-El…We can't choose which of our son's lives and which one dies!" she said the last part with extreme difficulty at saying it out loud._

But Jor-El even finding it difficult to comprehend to do had to reply as the tremors beneath there feet grew stronger and louder and alarms echoed with more urgency.

"Lara!! If we don't both of our sons will die with us…" he said as he grabbed her shoulders to bring to some form of reality to the situation. She looked at him knowing it was the truth and looked at her two baby's as they slowly whimpered as they knew that there mother was sad. Jor-El then checked the remaining vessel and confirmed.

"This is the ship designed to carry Kal-El the message has already been integrated into the ships databanks" Jor-El shouted over the tremors as he realised they were minutes away from destruction.

Lara looked at baby Kal-El as Jor-El came to her side.

"My Lara we have to get Kal-El inside now before its to late"

She reluctantly let Jor-El take baby Kal-El and place him to the ship as Lara watched over him as Jor-El prepped the vessel for takeover.

"Oh my little Kal-El…" she said stroking his hand with tears streaming over her face.

"…Always know that your father and I and your brother will be with you always" she said placing a kiss on his head as she then allowed Jor-El to conclude.

"The people of Earth can be a great people Kal-El, but know that our love will live on long after we are gone…" he stroked Kal-El's head.

"…You will never be alone my son" he said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Jor-El quickly pushed the key into the spacecraft and it levitated for a moment before bursting high into the sky smashing through the glass roof and out into the night sky.

Jor-El held Lara in his shoulder as she slowly come to terms with what happened and what was about to happen. She glanced at baby Tor-El and she knew this was wrong.

"Jor-El there must be something we can do for Tor-El!!" she almost screaming as the the tremors and explosions were getting so loud.

"Im sorry my love there is no other spacecraft available I only had time to build the two and there is enough power to direct a portal to earth or habitable planet there is only enough for…" Jor-El hesitated immediately as he realised what he was about to say.

"What Jor-El? Where?" she said instantly.

"…The Phantom Zone" he said as he showed Lara the Phantom key the shape of a hexangular disk. The Laboratory rocked to its side as the earthquakes were beginning to implode around Kandor. Lara's immediate scream of disapproval was next to be heard.

"JOR-EL!! WE CAN'T SEND OUR SON THERE THE PHANTOMS AND THE EXILES WOULD KILL HIM…" But her husband quickly replied knowing they were running out of time fast as he heard the faint screams of death as kandor was coming apart.

"Raya is in the phantom zone, she mite be able to get to him in time if I give Tor-El this."

Jor-El removed a chain from round his neck revealing the El family symbol without debating he wrapped in around his sons neck and it shone for a moment as Jor-El explained.

"This pendent will repel any phantoms that should come into contact with Tor-El…" he noticed Lara was shaking her head in rejection but Jor-El then made it clear to his wife.

"I don't want our son to die with us my love we have just enough power to send him to the zone and hopefully to Raya…we must give our son a fighting chance to live"

Lara thought for a moment and realised as she looked at her son and slowly whispered.

"Your right he deserves that chance…Do it Jor-El quickly" Jor-El didn't need a second before throwing the phantom key to a nearby wall and it opened the rift.

Luckily from the wreckage the cockpit of Tor-El's spaceship was still intact as they quickly lay the baby into it.

"This will protect him from the turbulence on entering the zone from then on we must prey Rao that Raya can get to him in time."

They looked into the cockpit to see baby Tor-El had fallen to sleep in all the excitement and his parents then said there goodbyes quickly as more pillars holding the great complex were coming apart.  
"Oh Tor-El I love you with all my heart…" Lara said in floods of tears realising she was never going to see him again. As Jor-El then concluded kissing his son's head whispering to him.

"I am…so sorry…my son…your mother and I will always be you and we will never forget you…may the gods watch over you Tor-El"

With that Jor-El closed the cockpit and then his eyes and nudged the remains of the ship into the vortex as it vanished in a flash of light along with the doorway to the phantom zone. As Jor-El and Lara embraced each other for the last time with one last thought running through there minds for there sons.

Hope  
**END OF FLASHBACK**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

In the Kent barn there was nothing but silence as Clark finished telling the story in which Adam had waited all his life to be told and now he wished he had never have insisted as now he was left with a cold hard truth that burned his already scarred soul.

Chloe with slow lingering tears threatening to escape her moist eyes as Clark had just finished telling a truly heartbreaking story she had heard in her young life.

Clark just watched as Adam this whole time had just stared at the sunset slowly descends as it was approaching the dawn of night.

The silence continued for some time until the intrepid blonde decided that this was not healthy to continue she approached Adam from behind him and touched his arm and realise how tense he was.

"Are you ok?" she whispered to him caringly hoping to get through to him which in time he managed to ache out a response.

"I don't know…its just…so confusing…" he concluded shaking his head.

Clark composing himself not knowing how much pain Adam was going through from this revelation.

"I'm sorry Adam I wish there was a better way to tell you…" but Adam slowly turned around to face his not revealed brother.

"A lot of people are saying that to me it seems…" he let a strong sigh flew through his nostrils making a gust of papers blew across the barn.

"Adam…" Chloe said trying to calm his laps of control.

Adam realised his mistake and was lowered his head in more disappointment.

"I cant do anything right…no wonder Jor-El had forgotten me so quickly" he said with a small choke as a tear left his eye which Chloe noticed as she went to hold him tighter

And without warning a gust of wind passed Chloe and then Clark and a sound of crashing wood could be heard from the distance as Adam had super sped out of the barn taking the barn door with him as he not reacted in time to open it and realised yet another mistake and just decided to keep running.

Clark was preparing to jump into to super speed to go after him when a friendly hand grabbed his wrist.

"Clark he just needs time…" she then saw the sorrow and confusion in his eyes also.

Chloe just took Clark in a long embrace as she whispered to him.

"…and I think you do to"

There was that point again were the Kent farm reverted back to the silence it once began as when it come down to it a lot of time and a lot of thinking was about to take place in the town of Smallville.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The night sky had devoured the town of Smallville as the cool breeze whisked its way through the now empty streets. But also there were certain powerful emotions lingering in the air it separate places around the town.

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

Surprise and astonishment surrounded the mind of the young Clark Kent as he continued to applying the finishing touches to repairing the barn after the phantom attack. His thoughts couldn't still yet sink in that he was not an only child, that he was not the last son of Krypton. His responsibilities and his destiny were now shared with another.

_How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well._

His brother… he thought his biological brother his blood, his family.

A reassuring hand came across his shoulder as he slowly turned to find his mother giving him a supporting smile and in that moment Clark realized in that moment he would not be facing this alone.

He knew that Adam not only needed a friend or a brother.

He needed a family.

_But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

Sympathy and Attraction surrounded her mind as Chloe Sullivan let the water from the shower head wash down her skin as she had thoughts of only one man at the moment.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood._

Adam, Tor-El… What do I call you now? She thought as she put her fingers through her hair to rinse out the shampoo as she sympathized that Adam truly was lost in knowing who he truly was.

_But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out_

But there was more of a question she was scared to say even in her mind but knew it still came to the surface frequently.

Why cant I stop thinking about you? As she closed her eyes letting a small tear roll down her cheek as she felt her heart beating faster just thinking about the kiss they shared in the bullpen of the Daily Planet, how she felt as his lips felt on hers, how her body fit perfectly to his in there embrace and most importantly was…

_On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

How right it felt.

A few acres away from the Kent farm in Chandlers field stood the windmill were people have sat on the platform of the mill to think about there lives and were there going.

_How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

But as Adam sat there with one leg crossed underneath and the other upright allowing his arms and his head to rest on his knee as his thoughts were trying to make sense. The emotions that he could not truly understand yet were mixed in negative, positive, positive, negative with no true structure as his fragile mind was still taking a huge learning curve. But what he felt was still there haunting him.

Anger for what has happened to him not just the torture in the fortress the torture of his whole life.

_Do you see what we've done?_

Sadness at what his mother Lara had endured to give her son a fighting chance live.

We've gone and made such fools of ourselves.  
Disgust that his father's conscience in the fortress had forgotten about his son as a distant shameful memory that only could be relived by having to be told by his other son.

_Do you see what we've done?_

Fear as now he had to try and somehow move on and forget that what's in the past is in the past and to look forward to the future not knowing if he could embrace whatever humanity he had left and be just like Clark.

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

His thoughts continued to jumble around his head half the emotions he was experienced he still wasn't sure what they were as he had never experienced anything like this before. But then the emotions turned to questions.

What do I do now?

Can I really be like human?

How can I make Chloe smile again?

The last question managed to sneak into his thoughts as he jumped out of his intense gaze and he realized he had started to cause a small fire on the grass below.

He quickly jumped down and instinctively he breathed in through his nose and let out a high velocity gust of air and blew out the flames.

It took a moment to realize what he had accomplished until he heard from behind his shoulder a familiar voice.

"I told you you'd get the hang of it" Clark said approaching him from the side.

"I suppose…" Adam said as he looked at the singed grass that was now black ashes.

"…but I started the fire in the first place"

_How did we get here?_

Clark realized there was more meaning in Adam's sentence than even he thought his brother realized as he said it.

"Mistakes are always going to be made…that's what makes us more human than you think" Clark said kneeling towards the ground encouraging Adam to do also.

"When everything looks so grim and you think there is nothing in the world than can make things right…"

_Well, I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah._

Adam listened as Clark spoke dusting off the ashes of the remnants of the old grass to reveal fresh roots and a small flower popping out of the ground that had been waiting to be released from underneath the grassy surface.

"There will always be that tiny bit of hope that will keep us believing that we can still carry on" Clark continued as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

_How did we get here?_

"I know its going to take some time to get use to this but you are my brother, you are my family and family's stick together even when things are tough and that's what I intend to do"

_Well, I used to know you so well,_

Adam to let out a sigh in acceptance but Clark knew there was a lot still deep down in Adam could not control physically and emotionally and that was what Clark's job his path was to be.

_I think I know._

To help his brother embrace his humanity as he thought of his father Jonathan Kent and looked to Adam and realized what he would say to Adam in moments like this.

_I think I know._

"Someone once told me…" Clark began.

"…you are going to touch the lives of so many people, not just as a man but as a symbol. You're a symbol of Peace; you're a symbol of Justice and you're are most importantly a symbol of hope"  
_  
There is something I see in you._

Clark said as he looked ahead in no particular direction but more as a symbol of looking forward. Eventually his brother joined his potent stare and slowly replied.

"Is it possible for me to be all that…I am just a forgotten son" his tone low with sadness.

It might kill me.  
"No Adam you are so much more, I can see it, my mom can see it and Chloe most certainly can see it" Clark letting a small choked laugh at which Adam remained silent.

_I want it to be true._

Clark sighed and got back to his feet and Adam quickly joined him.

"You are a good person with a good heart and I will help you every step of the way because you're my brother" Clark said with a ping of realization as he stepped backwards. Adam showed concern straight away.

_There is something I see in you._

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Clark said starting to smile even more as he concluded.

"…it's just I finally realize that I have a brother."

As he grabbed Adam into a tight bare hug and said in joy.

"I HAVE A BROTHER!!" Clark shouted.

In the embrace Adam for the first time which felt like an eternity did something he had truly never done…smiled in his brother's and spoke in a whisper even Clark was even happier to hear Adam finally except.

"I have…a…brother"

_There is something I see in you._

They released there manly embrace to Clark then braking the silent.

"So what are we going to now" Clark asked. But Adam then felt the need to do act on one of the questions that was lingering in his mind.

"Actually…there's something I need to do first"

Before Clark could ask Adam speed off in a flash into the distance heading towards Metropolis.

"Lesson one teach him how to finish a conversation" Clark laughed to himself as he decided to do one of his next best favorite things as he accelerated and sped towards the talon to annoy a certain thorn in his side the intrepid Lois Lane and he wouldn't tell her so but it was the most fun he ever had and probably ever will.

_I want it to be true._


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Chloe had decided to return to the barn even if it was very late at night she needed to know iff Adam had returned only to find that Clark had sent a disappearing act on her as well.

With a quick alert from her cell phone she laughed as the text read.

_Chlo S.O.S_

Smallville is being surprisingly nice to me  
He must be on drugs or something

Fancy a caffeine fix at the Talon…My treat

PLEASE!!!  
xxx

Chloe looked out of the barn window in a quick thought and immediately replied.

_No can do cuz_

I'm waiting for…a friend

So you will have to fend off the famous "Kent Charm" all by yourself lol

x x x 

Chloe closed her phone and didn't notice that Martha had climbed up the stairs with a cup in hand.

"Mrs Kent what are you doing up so late?" she said annoyed if she had made to much noise and waked her.

"Well I think its because the same reason you are to dear" she said with a warm smile and Chloe realized her cover had been blown.

"Ok I was going to wait to see iff he had come back yet" she said quietly and Martha slowly chuckled as she responded.

"I'm sure were not talking about Clark here are we?"

"Well erm…" Chloe stuttered, but Martha just came up to her and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Chloe you should never doubt yourself you are beautiful, funny, smart and you have one of the purest hearts I will never know…"

"Mrs. Kent…I" she said as a tear escaped her eye.

"And you have been through so much and so has he…" Martha continued noting Chloe's gasp as she realized that Clark's mother had the super human ability to read right through her as she concluded.

"Just make sure that when the time is right you will be ready and then you know it was worth the wait."

Chloe memories flooded back to the letter that she wrote to Clark and the similarities to the words that his mother had just said but her thoughts were cut short as another presence was felt in the room.

The two women turned to see that Adam looked apologetically to them as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" Adam said preparing to depart again until Martha stopped him.

"No dear we were finished, and I'm going to call it a night" as she kissed Chloe on the cheek wishing her a good night as she approached Adam.

"Now I've set up a mattress in Clark's room as I know you to have a lot of catching up to do" and to Adam's surprised Martha kissed him also on his cheek immediately making Adam blush.

"What was that for?" he questioned quietly quite embarrassed by the gesture.

"For coming into our lives Adam" she said smiling at him and to her more pleasure getting a smile from him in the process.

When Mrs. Kent left Adam and Chloe just stared at each other which felt like an eternity until the petite blond broke the ice.

"How are you feeling?"

Adam thought for a moment what the question truly meant to him was she meaning physically, mentally or both but the response was the same in his mind.

"I think I will be ok" he said with a shy smile. Chloe was a little relieved to here that and really glad that the ice was finally broken between them.

"So you managed to talk to Clark?" she said taking a step toward him.

"Clark is a good person he is going to help me embrace my humanity" he said knowing it was a difficult task ahead of him. His thoughts were cut short by a poke in his chest as Chloe said abruptly.

"And remember buster I will be here for you to"

"Buster?" he replied with same look of confusion he had when they had first met. Chloe merely let out a small giggle until Adam realized why he wanted to see Chloe.

"Chloe…from everything that happened in the past few days even when there was reason to believe I was an enemy to you all" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed her reassuringly as he continued.

"…you were the one who believed in me and for that I can believe in myself now"

"Adam…" she replied with a small tremble Adam then lead Chloe down the stairs as he spoke.

"So…I have started to become aware of a human custom known as thank you and I believe a gift is also acceptable in this situation." He then led her out the barn into the gravel path to Chloe's complete surprise she saw what was in front of her.

"Adam!! Oh my God!!" she said in joy as she rushed over and to her amazement it was her Yaris parked and in perfect shining condition.

"You brought this all the way from metropolis but you don't even know how to d…" she paused as she realized what Adam had done for her.

"Your saying you carried my car across the interstate…you didn't get scene did you?" she said slightly worried.

"No…I used my speed and my strength it seems I am in more control now than I was before…your not mad are you?"

She then immediately walked up to him and lightly said.

"This has to be one of the kindest, thoughtful things someone has ever done to me…thank you" she then took Adam by surprise and leant up and gently kissed his cheek.

The kiss from Mrs. Kent didn't make Adam blush as half as sensation of Chloe's lips on his skin did.

"You know what I'm going to do…" she said pushing him back into the barn.

"…im going to drive into the town and get us a takeout I don't know about you but I'm hungry" she said with a smile.

With a huge growl from Adam's stomach he let out a wry smile as he replied.

"I guess I am to…"

Chloe laughed hard which Adam couldn't help smile to as she said getting in her car as he watched from the barn door.

"Go wait inside I will be back in no time and you my dear man of steel will be taught a lesson of fine cuisine know as Chinese" she waved to him the same way she did when she left the barn 3 days ago. Adam replied in the same gesture and let out a small yawn and went back into the barn.

Not half an hour pasted and Chloe returned to the barn with 3 bags of Chinese takeouts finest and probably aware that Adam's metabolism would be the same as his brother Clark's.

_God that is going to get some use to._ She thought as she entered the room to see what was in front of her and made her heart melt as she quietly approached a sleeping Adam on the couch who looked at peace for the first time in a while.

She put down the bags of food and slowly approached him kneeling down beside the couch and looked at his frame which was showing signs it was healing but then looked at his face and felt a case of de ja vu as she felt like 4 years ago were she was looking the same way to a younger Clark Kent and she wrote that letter declaring her feelings toward him.

But this was different in some way she couldn't explain but she couldn't help her self say to him quietly.

"I think your worth the wait…" she said stroking a lock of his dark hair out of his face but to she watched as he smiled in his sleep and was shocked as he spoke out one word she didn't expect in his dreams.

"…Chloe…" he said with a smile in his slumber.

Chloe smile was even bigger as she soothed him more in his peaceful rest.

"I'm here Adam…" she said kissing his forehead.

"…I'll always be here"


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the endless desert of the phantom zone near the pillar were Clark and Adam had made there escape. A cloaked figure approached the house of El symbol and saw the blood on it and the figure looked to the floor and noticed shards of small pieces of metal that once emulated a pendent that hung around Adam's neck.

Through the Cloak the figure smiled and spoke out in a distorted voice as picked up the small fragments then squeezing them tightly in his grip.

"Your journey has only just begun…Tor-El"

**THE END?**


End file.
